In the Name of the Moon
by LadyAkuma20
Summary: In a world where anything is possible, what will happen when the Prince of Vegetasei meets the Princess of the Moon? Can destinies change, or is pain something that they are meant to feel, no matter what...  Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Her name was Serenity, and she was the Princess of the Moon…

His name was Vegeta, and he was the Prince of the warrior planet, Vegetasei…

The two were never destined to meet, as far as most of the fates knew. They were from different dimensions, never to cross paths. However, one slip of the fates, and the two dimensions, in one version of their quiet world…crossed. Merged. And destiny forged a new path…

The year is of the Moon, and this is when Destiny starts…

"Come on, brother! We'll be late!" Kymri called, her long skirt flowing behind her as she smiled to her brother, the Prince of Vegetasei. Her dress crossed in the front, and she bore the crest of her family and planet on her breast. Hair pulled back, a simple ponytail, befitting of a warrior princess. Her dark eyes looked to the young man behind her, as he begrudgingly followed her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his warriors' garb. He bore a deep widow's peak and a hateful scowl, as he caught up with the his younger sister, a unique soul, compared to the rest of his planet. He sighed. This was to be a complete waste of time…

"Kymri, this is stupid…Father and Mother are simply using this brat's ball as a means to pair us off with people to further the reach of Vegetasei… Trust me, Father doesn't care one bit about our lives…" he said, as she scowled, and her face actually was a copy of Vegeta's, a sign that the princess was in full DIS-agreement. She grumbled, and stalked to her older brother, as he took a step back. "Brother, you know good and well that father wouldn't do that to us…He does love us. He just can't show it…" she said, as he scoffed, but grew silent.

"Prince, Princess…it's time to go…" their transport driver said, and Kymri smiled, and motioned to Vegeta. "We're coming! Come on, Vegeta, we have a ball to crash…" she winked, as he smirked.

Perhaps this wouldn't be a total waste of time…

Princess Serenity sighed, frustrated. Her dress was cut too low in the back… For the love of all that was good in this galaxy, she couldn't go out in this dress! It looked inappropriate! I mean, her butt was almost showing, how was that ok at all? And no one was going to be able to fix it until after she and her fellow princesses had already welcomed the representatives of Vegetasei to their court… Kymri, the princess of Vegetasei, was to join them at court, while Vegeta, her brother, was merely visiting. Serenity wondered if the two knew that this was the last time for a while that the normally inseparable princess and prince would see each other…

As her mind drifted, she looked up and halted in her tracks. Her court was coming up to her, and as they bowed, Serenity smiled and bowed back. Princess Minako, her closest friend, and the one most similar to her in personality, grinned.

"Princess Serenity! I can feel it, love is smiling on you today! Something is going to happen to seal you with your beloved." She said, making Princess Serenity blush crimson and bow her head slightly. Endymion was indeed coming tonight… but Princess Raye was also interested in the Earth prince, which had caused a rift between the two friends. Raye now wanted nothing more than to sabotage Serenity, which was causing quite a stir.

As they all headed to the entrance hall, Serenity bowed to her mother, the Queen of the moon, Queen Serenity. The Queen bowed back, and smiled. "My daughter, Court of the Milky Way, how are you? It pleases me to see you getting along…" she trailed off, as Raye looked away slightly. Interesting, she couldn't even look the queen in the eye…

"My daughter, the representatives from the other planets will be arriving soon…I expect you to be there, on time, to welcome them. There will be a Princess from Namek, a Princess from Vegetasei, her brother Prince Vegeta, and a Princess from Earth." She said, making Serenity's eyes widen.

"Does that mean that Prince Endymion will be there?" she asked, as Raye shot her a nasty look. Queen Serenity shook her head.

"No, my daughter. He has matters to attend to until your birthday ball later in the season. Tonight's ball is simply a meet and greet, you know. There is no reason for him to attend." She said, as Serenity blushed crimson and nodded her head…

"Yes mother, my apologies…" she said, and the Queen nodded. "It is alright. Now, head to the outer gates, it's well past time to meet our guests…" she said, and Serenity nodded and bowed, her court following suit, and they turned and headed out the doors, into the gardens.

As soon as they were out there, Raye spinned and glared at Serenity. "You just can't drop it about Endymion, can you? And the sad thing is, he doesn't even LIKE you. He's only considering marrying you to forge a bond between the Earth and the Moon! He doesn't give a DAMN about you, you…you…twat!" she snapped, before turning on her heel and stomping off to the gates…

Serenity's eyes welled with tears. How cruel… As Ami and Minako comforted the distraught Moon Princess, Makoto stomped after Raye, stopping her at the gate.

"That was unnecessary, Raye…Princess Serenity has done nothing to you…even if her marriage would be simply politics, there is no need to rub it in her face." She said, making Raye sneer.

"I could care less about that moron anymore. She always takes what I want… All I want is Endymion…and I'm not allowed to touch him because of a stupid rule. I just want her to feel like I do…and after her birthday, I will return to my home planet and leave this court. Mars and the Moon will break ties… and she will be lucky if the Moon and Mars do not go to war. We are a planet of War, Makoto… we will have this fight should we choose to take it." Raye snapped, finishing as Serenity and the others came up, Serenity looking rather puffy eyed.

As the ships pulled forward, Serenity looked up. The green-skinned…wait, that was not a princess. Serenity looked questioningly, and the man bowed at her feet.

"Princess Serenity, my apologies… My name is Piccolo, I am prince of the Namekians by heritage, and my sister, Yunna, was killed by Frieza… I am here in her stead, if you would have me. I offer myself as a guardian…" he said, as she nodded.

"Of course, Prince Piccolo… I'd be honored, and I'm truly sorry for the loss of your sister…" she said, as he shook his head. "It's being handled, m'lady…and it's just Piccolo…" he said, as she smiled, and he headed into the entrance. The next ship opened and out walked a young girl, no older than Makoto or Ami, with short brown hair and almost pumpkin colored eyes. She smiled. "My name is Emmalice, I'm Princess of Earth, and I am offering my services to you as a member of your court…" she said nervously.

Serenity smiled and nodded, as Emmalice bowed and followed Piccolo. And the last ship opened it's doors, and out came two individuals. One was a sharp-haired man, and a long black-haired girl. They appeared to be close in age, and the girl smiled and waved lightly. "Hello!" she said, taking Serenity by surprise. Interesting… the girl wasn't shy if nothing else.

She bowed. "I'm Princess Kymri, of Vegetasei, and this is my older brother, Prince Vegeta. We're here to give you well wishes, and I am offering my services at court." She said, making the other one, Vegeta, look at her in surprise and what was almost overprotective anger. Serenity looked him over…Harsh, strict, he was muscular and very strong looking. Probably as hateful as he looked.

She nodded, and Kymri smiled and turned, heading into the building. As she did, Vegeta gave her a look that was almost contemptuous in nature… She shuddered. Wow, She had no clue he was so…angry at her. It was probably because of his sister… she looked away, as he snarled lightly and followed Kymri. With a sigh, Serenity watched them, and looked a bit sad. Wonderful…it was going to be a long week until the Vegetasei prince went home…


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

"No, no! My crest STAYS! I don't care WHAT protocol says, I am not taking off the only ties to my heritage I have here!" Kymri glowered, her tail swishing angrily behind her. It was something she was getting adamant about… and her brother's attitude was certainly not helping her right now. He had given her hell for offering to stay here, and cursing their father the whole while. She had taken some time to tell him to leave it alone, that this was her choice, and that he was there to keep her safe, not anger her… That had not made him any happier. He had glowered, and told her that staying here was a waste of time, and that this stupid rock would be dust eventually at Frieza's hand, like most non-warrior planets.

She knew what was wrong… he was worried for her safety. And to be honest, he was fully within his rights to do so. She knew that she was risking a lot to stay here. However…this was what was best for her family.

She took a look at the new gown she was wearing, her Vegetasei brooch firmly placed on her left breast, over her heart. She was going to miss home… Looking out the window, she smiled. Good, her brother was attempting to calm down, for her sake…

Vegeta, out in the gardens, growled as his tail angrily twitched, firmly around his waist like a belt. This was ridiculous… he could do so much to save his sister if she would just allow him to do so. But no, she was stubborn, like he was. Gods forbid she allow him to get her out of here… He growled, and kicked a rock forward and into a statue, destroying the parts that it had hit…

"Hey! That is mother's favorite statue!" a voice said, making him whip his head around and stare. The girl, wearing her long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and braided down her back, with bright blue eyes and a silver tank top, complete with tight black pants, was quite the sight to the warrior prince. He blinked, then turned to fully face her.

"You mother's? And who are you?" he said. He couldn't quite place the eyes, but they were familiar… She tilted her head to the side, before averting her eyes.

"I'm no one, just a simple Princess…" she said, and he nodded. "Your name, then, Princess?" he asked, grinning deviously at her. He watched her shudder lightly, before looking thoughtful, then smiling at him.

"Usagi. You can call me Usagi." She said, making him nod and move forward, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. She flushed, and grinned at him, as he looked up. She moved beside him and quietly peered up.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, making him look down, and smile at her. "Home. You see that bright, red star there? That is my home. It's Planet Vegetasei, and I am missing it terribly right now, despite what I'd like to think…" he said, making her look startled at him.

"You're homesick?" she asked, and he nodded, continuing to look up. "Of course. It's home…it won't be the same after my sister stays here…GODS, I don't see why that spoiled little Moon Princess needs another court member, anyhow! She has plenty, lots of adoring fans…why does my sister have to be stranded here with the rest of them…?" he said, trailing off, as Usagi looked at him. She looked…sad? Very upset.

"Maybe she has no choice…What if her 'adoring' followers aren't all what you think? I mean…she has her court…but how many of them can be considered true friends? How many of them are simply there to gain ground for their Planet?" she said quietly, as Vegeta looked down at her, his face harsh.

"She is royalty. It is to be expected. I have no friends but my sister, and she is being taken from me by a spoiled little Lunarian who wants people to suck up to her. It makes my blood boil! I swear, I'd stay here myself if I didn't think father would KILL me for it!" he snarled, making her cringe.

"If you felt so strongly…why did you stay? Why stay for the ball…when you can just go home and not have to worry about this anymore?" she asked him.

He pondered that for a moment, before looking up and answering her quietly. "It gives me a week to change my little sister's mind. I'd go to the ends of the earth to save that girl…so… I'll gladly stay and try and take care of her…and keep her as alive as I can." He said. She looked startled by that…it was not what she was expecting.

She smiled, then looked at the clock tower. "OH! I have to get ready for the ball tonight…will you be there?" she asked, and he nodded. "I will, indeed, Princess." He said.

"Good. I'll be sure you dance with me once…" she said, making him nod. "Of course. Until then, Princess…" he said, bowing at her, as she walked inside.

Princess Serenity leaned against a pillar nearby, after talking to the Vegetasei Prince, and sighed. She'd had no clue that his reasons for his anger were so…noble. It made her turn her head to stare at him one more moment before heading inside to get her hair fixed and change for the ball. After all, she had a dance to keep with Prince Vegeta…


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

The Ball was flowing smoothly, the people dancing happily and merrily. Serenity was in a white gown, trimmed in lace and adorned with pearls, the lace bow in the back flowing to the floor. Her gown had been fixed, thankfully, and she felt far more comfortable than she had that morning. She looked around… Princess Ami was dancing with Piccolo… that was promising, the two seemed to be getting along fairly well! She grinned, surprised that Ami had gotten so close to someone so fast…

Prince Vegeta grumbled as he escorted his sister out onto ballroom floor, making her laugh in her blur gown. "Vegeta, you should mingle…" she said, as he glared. "No."

"But it's good for you! I mean, where's the harm in it-"

"No…"

She sighed, and patted his shoulder, before heading to the side, where three rather dashing young men were standing around, one brunette, one silver-haired, and then a rather gorgeous black-haired boy, all with long ponytails… She grinned, and with a flick of her hair and a blink, she had the black-haired guy dancing with her.

Vegeta went on the hunt for the Princess from before. He turned his head every which way, searching for her here and there and everywhere, but to no avail. This was…frustrating… to say the least. Until, he heard the magical words behind him…

"I think you owe me a dance…"

He turned fast, to be met with the gaze of the Moon Princess Serenity herself. Startled, he gaped a moment, before a look of pure anger crossed his face. He glared, and turned on his heel, leaving the ball, the Princess hot on his heels…

"Prince Vegeta, wait!" she called. As they hit the balcony, he stopped, making her almost barrel into him at breakneck speed. He glared at her, making her cringe.

"You…are a LIAR. Why would I speak to you right now? Tell me that!" he said, and she looked down, almost ashamed.

"I'm sorry… It's just…I wanted to talk, and I wanted to know more about you… and the best way to DO that was to get to know you in the gardens…but I knew you wouldn't speak to me, so I came out in my training clothing and changed my hair…" she said, making him snarl.

"You do realize…that it's not wise to anger a Vegetasei warrior, right?" he said, glaring at her, before grabbing her wrists and turning her fast, pushing her fast into the pillar. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, as he clamped his hand on her mouth and shook his head.

"No. You wanted to know me. Well here you go. I am a warrior, born and bred. I know about a million ways to kill you in 10 seconds or less…and I won't hesitate to do so. I have the power to do anything I want to you…I could strip you naked here and take you, leaving you to be found, shamed and ruined, with your tongue torn out, so you couldn't speak up and say who harmed you… You would be an embarrassment, useless to your throne." He said, tightening his grip on her arm, making her wince.

"I have total control…now, do you fear me?" he asked, fully expecting her to say, Yes, I fear you, or Get away from me! Instead, her answer shocked him…

"No. I don't…because your soul is good, despite what you seem to think." She said as soon as he moved his hand, making him stare at her and let her go completely, her body falling to the ground, while she regained her composure.

She looked up at him, as he looked away from her. "Why didn't you just say who you were…if you had…this would have been so much easier." He said, and she looked down, then back up, and shrugged. "Because. Something told me to get to know you better…and I'm glad I did. You're not a bad person, you just had some bad times." She said, causing him to look up and stare at her. He sighed, and turned his back to her.

"Look… you don't want to know me. Trust me. There are horrors on my planet that would make you cower in fear. Vegetasei is not a planet to trifle about…" he said, making her nod, and get quiet for a moment…

She then looked up at him again. "Can we at least dance? I liked getting to know you…and you're leaving in a few days anyhow…" she said, as he looked at her, then sighed…

"If you insist…" he said, taking her offered hand and leading her back to the ball. She smiled a bit, as he pulled her to him and began to lead her in a traditional waltz. After a few moments of flawless movement, she looked at him and blinked. "I would have never imagined that you could dance so well…" she said.

"I am, first and foremost, a warrior, and second, a prince. I have been trained on how to handle myself during these social functions…despite my worst arguments that it is unnecessary." He said, making her nod, and just go quiet as he led her around the floor. This trend continued into the night, as the two talked and came to an understanding on each other. It was quiet and peaceful, and by the end of the night, Vegeta and Serenity had grown quiet fond of each other's company…

So much, in fact, that it was he that walked her to her room that night, and with a kiss of the hand, he had left her to sleep…

He'd had no idea that someone was in her room waiting for her…

"You're back…" Raye said darkly. Serenity blinked, and nodded, looking down at her feet. Oh great, here we go… "Did you have fun? Was it a thrill, cheating on Endymion like this…?" she asked her, making Serenity look up and gasp.

"That's right, I watched you. You know, you're a real piece of work… you say you're in love with Endymion one day, then the next, you want another man who will be gone in a week. You can't even let…I can't even have a chance, because you still have your claim on Endymion… So I hope you're proud… I hope you're happy, playing both sides of the fence like this. Because…one day, no one's going to be there to save you, Serenity. And you'll have to reap what you sow." Raye said, grinning, before turning and walking out Serenity's door, leaving the Moon Princess shaking and scared…and wanting to sleep desperately…


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

****Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I want to point out that this is a NaNoWriMo project, so if I move past a point really fast without explaining it, it's because I need to keep moving, because NaNoWriMo gives me a daily deadline, and I can't sit around trying to figure it out. Thanks again, hope you enjoy!****

In the days that followed, the main thing that can be said is that the Moon Princess and the Prince of Vegetasei grew to an understanding, and closer. To go into details would be like trying to relive the past, and the documents on it are obscure and almost totally lost. Suffice to say that when the Prince left for his planet, he left his mark on the Moon Princess…literally.

Serenity was simply preparing now, for her birthday celebration. That was to be the day that she and Prince Vegeta planned to break the mold, to stop the cycle of people choosing who the royalty was to marry, and letting them choose for themselves. Serenity had come to the conclusion that Endymion was not her destined, which was fairly obvious to the rest of the senshi and court. Minako was thrilled, Serenity seemed to have a glow to her ever since the last night that Prince Vegeta had been there.

Kymri had convinced the Starlight Guardian Seiya to stay until at least after the birthday ball, so she was in high spirits as well. In a short time, she had fallen for the Starlight guardian, and she was more than happy to show it. She was vehement about teaching the other princesses about how to have fun, though… She, even on Vegetasei, made sure her life was filled with mirth and merriment, and she was making sure to spread that onto the Moon.

So, as the Court all met in Serenity's room, Kymri pushed in her large music player, which had a faster beat song on it, a favorite on Vegetasei for the younger crowd. Heck, she had gotten Vegeta to dance with her every once in a while, so Serenity shouldn't be a problem…

The doors opened with a loud clank, and Kymri grinned as she pushed in the music machine. They looked at her with odd expressions. All of them were there, minus Raye, who had been avoiding them lately… She seemed to be angry at Serenity, but no one had any inkling as to why…

Serenity looked curiously at the contraption. "Kymri…what IS that?" she asked, and Kymri chuckled and pressed a button, as the loud and fast music began playing, startling the other court members.

"This is a music player. I brought it with me from Vegetasei, and I figured I'd show you how they dance on Vegetasei, in the less popular dance halls…you know, the fun places!" she said, making the girls chuckle. She then moved her hips in a circle, and ground herself until she had gone to the floor and risen again, making them blink and gasp. They'd never seen dancing like that on the moon, you see… it was considered primitive and vulgar. The only one who seemed to have the guts to try it…was Serenity herself.

With a giggle, Serenity stood and went up to Kymri, as Kymri laughed. "Here, Princess, let me show you!" she said, as she placed her hands on Serenity's hips, and showed her how to swivel them in a circle…then how to dip back without falling over, and even how to grind, ever so slightly.

Laughter was all that was heard coming from the Princess's room, and she was more than eager to share it with her whole court…

Raye bowed her head at the black flames she had summoned… "Queen Metallia, everything is ready for you… all I ask is that, like before, you don't harm Endymion… I plan to use my mystic fires to show him that he is in love with me…" she said, as the flames rose up, and swirled around the room.

Raye looked almost ashamed of herself… she had sold her friends out for the man she thought she loved… but, that was enough for her. She wanted him to herself, and she wanted Serenity to suffer like she had made Raye suffer. Endymion's sister would be angry… Emmalice, Raye's future sister-in-law, if she had her way… Oh well.

She could change her mind for her too…

Fixing her dress, Raye turned slowly and smiled broadly. It was time to enact her plans…

Vegeta turned his head behind the mask Serenity had sent him. The stupid eye mask was incredibly itchy, and he was waiting to get the stupid thing off more than anything. However, his mind was on more pressing things…like finding Serenity and the two of them doing their public announcement, which would change everything traditionally for the rest of eternity… and there was no backing out now. What was done, was done.

She bore his mark. She was his.

After their talk in the gardens, and the days that had followed of getting to know one another and learning of their unique hardships, he had taken her to his bed and he had made her his future intended, leaving his mark on a spot that would be unseen to the general public…her inner thigh. In fact, he had been sure that the day he left, he smelled the scent of unborn inside of her… so, she was his. And if anyone tried to contest that, he would make them eat an energy ball.

His eyes scanned the floor, and he found her… apparently that annoying prince from that blue water-ball of a planet, Earth, was making moves on her. Well… that would have to stop. Now. He moved fast, and was next to them in seconds. He grabbed Endymion's shoulder and pulled him back with such force that the Earth prince went to the ground on his backside. Vegeta sneered at him, then offered his hand to Serenity, who took it, and gave him a look.

"What? I didn't kill him, be grateful of that. No one touches my mate…" he said, as she sighed, then grinned at him. They went around the floor, like a dream, untouchable by the darkness that was looming… Unseen forces ready to drive them out and end them… In this, there was the light of a peace, a love, a hot flame, untouchable. The flame of soul-mates and the eternal bond.

"It's almost time…my love. Are you nervous?" Serenity asked him, as he led her around. His eyes met her crystal blue ones, and he smirked. "Never, my queen. Never." Was all he said, as she laughed lightly, and clung to her Prince… Peaceful and melodic…

And then the fighting began…

It started with the cry of "Dark Power…Make Up!" and the hot black flames that engulfed the area…They flew at Serenity, making her fall back from Vegeta with a yelp, as he turned to block her body from the attacks…

There, in a red skirt trimmed with black lace, a black laced bow in front and back, and a Nega-Moon symbol on her forehead, was Raye. And she was there with a vengeance. Her hands went up again, as the dark flames swirled around them… and she grinned and pointed up…

"QUEEN METALLIA! YOUR ENTRANCE IS GUARANTEED!" she screamed, as the dark portal that had been looming in the other dimension for days appeared, the masking performed by Raye herself falling apart. Raye turned to Queen Serenity, and her daughter, and she growled. "As of this moment… Mars is pledging their allegiance to the Nega-Moon, and is at WAR with the Silver Millenium! Your demise is at hand, Queen, you and your spoiled daughter!" she exclaimed, as she raised up the fiery bow…and aimed at Serenity…

"Vegetasei Power…Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power…Make Up!"

"Mercury Power…Make Up!"

"Venus Power…Make Up!"

"Earth Power…Make Up!"

All five senshi transformed, and took up defense against Mars. As she scowled, Kymri, Sailor Vegetasei, shook her head and glared. Her uniform had taken the shape of that of the other scouts… her fuku was dark navy blue, her bow was yellow. She had Saiyan warrior boots with heels, and her tiara had a red gem, as did her brooch.

"Back off… I sensed something funny about you from the day I came here…" she said, as Raye sneered. "Oooh, Monkey Girl's throwing a tantrum…look out!" she said, to Kymri's anger. Kymri took that moment to summon up her attack…

"Vegetasei…Ki Wave!" she said forcefully, as the wave of power engulfed Mars, throwing her back.

Vegeta himself went to Serenity and helped her to her feet. The Princess was looking up, though… "VEGETA! Look out! Metallia's going to destroy the Moon!" she said, clinging to his chest plate for a moment before he used his Ki to lift them into the air and back, landing beside the Queen.

"Where is the Moon Sword, Queen Serenity…" he asked bluntly, making her look at him in shock.

"How do yo-" she started, but he didn't allow her to finish.

"Your daughter, MY MATE, told me. Now where IS it? She will need it if we are to have any chance of defeating that thing…" he said, as she shook her head at him.

"She's not strong enough… it will consume her…"

"NO. She is STRONGER than YOU are! You just don't want her to see it so that she stays in your bubble. But not anymore… if we survive this night, she will be MINE and she will have our child on Vegetasei, where her inner strength will be brought to the surface and nurtured. Now GIVE HER THE SWORD…" he said darkly, ending in a scream at her. She remained vehement though…

"No. I won't. I can handle the power…" she said, as she summoned it to her own hand…

"You doom us all then, foolish female…" Vegeta said flatly, as he grabbed Serenity by her hand and pulled her to the side, away from the others, alone for the last chance he would have with her…

He lifted her up and hoisted up her skirt, revealing the bite on her thigh. With a snarl, he reopened it, sealing it with fresh saliva and juices. "Now we will find each other again, my queen… you will be mine again, no matter what…" he said, making her look at him sadly.

"So we have no chance then?" she asked, as he looked to the floor, then up.

"Even if we do not, we are warriors, and you are now a Saiyan betrothed! We will go out like the fighting race we are!" he said, as she nodded and smiled, and grabbed his hand, her free hand grabbing onto a sword that was sitting nearby, just an old relic. She nodded to him, and like the legends they were, they ran out into the battle, the smell of blood on the air as they fought to save their time.

Vegeta threw energy blasts, taking out many of Metallia's army. The senshi were all dead, Kymri included, but he had to forget about that now. Instead, he focused on Serenity, his Serenity, who was fighting with all her heart. He snarled, as a wave threw them back and away from one another…

"VEGETA!" she cried, extending her hand to him, as he reached and barely missed it. He got up to run to her, as she did to him, as he watched her stop in mid run, her hands falling to her side as a sword went through her chest… She stuttered, as the Brunette witch behind the sword's movement let it go.

"Ve-ge-ta…" she breathed, before collapsing to the ground, her heart fluttering once more before stopping.

"NOOO!" he screamed, running to her and removing the sword. He looked to the triumphant Raye, and glared, before tearfully swiping the sword at her neck… as her blood fell, Vegeta focused on Serenity, his departed beloved, not even seeing as Raye's head fell to the ground…

Vegeta looked up at Metallia, and snarled, before picking up Serenity and placing a kiss on her forehead. Then, with all of his remaining energy, he released his power, full force, his life and soul. Metallia's screech could be heard all through the lands as he collapsed, holding Serenity in eternal sleep.

Queen Serenity stood sadly… this was the most devastating thing that could happen to the Moon Kingdom… with a sigh, she removed the Silver Crystal from the legendary Moon Sword, and held it to the Sky… and with the last of her power, she sent Metallia to the dark dimension…

Weak and Dying, Serenity shuddered as Sailor Saturn appeared. She offered the Queen the ability to either save her own life, go back in time and try this again, or let her daughter, Vegeta, and the others all be resurrected on new planets to start life anew. The Queen chose this new beginning. She allowed Saturn to give them all life…forfeiting her own. With a gasp… the Queen's breath stilled, even as the souls of those lose flew off to be reborn once again…

And we come to an empasse…the past ends, but the future remains… but there is still the threat of Frieza looming… there is the differences in how the two will be raised and cared for. All of these things must make one wonder… how can they ever find love and peace? Will they meet again?

On earth, a baby girl is born… with a birthmark on her leg that looks just like a bite. It stays red and fresh looking, from the day of her birth up until the present…

On Vegetasei, a baby boy was born to be the new Prince. His sister was born a few years later, and they were both trained to be weapons, to stop Frieza…

****Author's Note V2: To Be Continued in Chapter 5, which will be up tomorrow!****


	5. Chapter 5: Frieza Saga Begins

"Stop this, Vegeta! We can still just walk away!"

"HA! Walk away? From YOU? Kakarott, you've lost your mind… and I plan to take full advantage of that. Prepare to die!" the Saiyan Prince shouted, as his sister smirked from her seating point off to the side. She held her hand out, stopping Gohan and Krillin from running forward.

"Ah ah ah… I'm sorry, but Vegeta has challenged Kakarott all alone. He has no reason to fight you, so you will not interfere." She said, making Gohan growl. Her tail swished behind her angrily, and she narrowed her eyes. "I'd hate to have to subdue you, guys…" she said, as they stood down, albeit against their will.

As Goku and Vegeta duked it out in the air, 6 beams of ethereal light touched down, with a massive wave of energy that stopped them in their tracks. Standing there were 6 young women, one with long blond pigtails hanging from her head. She looked up sadly, before grabbing the brooch she was carrying, and holding it up, her skin tight clothing glowing and disappearing as she shouted.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

In a bright blast of light, her body glowed pink and she transformed in an instant into Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon, protector of Love and Justice, and in the Name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" she said, pointing to Vegeta and Kymri, as Kymri blinked, and stared, the other 5 senshi transforming behind Sailor Moon.

"…Are you High? You can stop posing now, ok?" she said, making Sailor Moon blink, and lower her hand. Vegeta cracked up, as Goku glared. "Leave Sailor Moon alone! She's a friend of the Z warriors!" he said aggravatedly, making Kymri roll her eyes.

"What a pathetic planet…you have to have a dozen and a half protectors just to keep you safe. If this dust ball was worth saving, then you'd not need the amount of protectors that you have." She said simply, rolling her eyes and kicking a rock up.

"It's NOT pathetic! We'd do anything to save the world we love…" Usagi said, shaking her head at Kymri. Vegeta grumbled, and shot an energy ball at Usagi's feet, making her jump back in fear. "If you cannot block THAT, then you don't need to be here, woman! Leave!" he said, darkly, before returning his gaze to Goku, and beckoning him forward.

The battle commenced, and both sides were close to equal. If Vegeta hadn't caught Goku off guard, he may have lost. As it was, Goku fell at Vegeta's feet, and he laughed…

"Fight me, Vegeta…" Usagi said quietly, her red boots kicking up dust as she walked forward, summoning the Imperium Silver Crystal and inserting it into her Moon Wand. It glowed for a minute, before blossoming into a crystal rose, and she held up the wand…

"If you insist, woman… I warn you, however, your chance at surviving this night is going out the window if you fight me…" he said, as she nodded.

"If you want to kill me, I won't stop you… But I will ask that you simply give me a chance to prove that the Earth is worth saving…" she said, and before he could reply, her eyes glowed a bright blue and she shot a blast of Lunar energy at him from her wand. He coughed and sputtered at her, as the energy knocked him back a few feet.

"Impressive, for an earth woman… Tell me, where did you learn such an attack?" he asked, as she readied herself, but spoke anyhow.

"I'm not an earthling… I'm Lunarian… I'm a Moon Child." She said simply, her wand ready for another attack…

Kymri's eyes flashed for a moment, shock on her face as the memories flooded her mind and soul. She grabbed her head and cringed, but the images stood out… Vegeta and Serenity, the moon princess, with identical hair to the little Lunarian standing before them. And they were in love, ready to take on the world in order to stay together for all eternity… and the Moon child carried her brother's baby. The only thing that had separated them had been a single woman with raven hair… her face was unseen to Kymri at the moment, but she could hear her voice, full of malice…

And it cleared. She looked over to see Vegeta moving over to Usagi with his hand ready to strike her down. "Well, Lunarian… prepare to join the rest of your race in eternal sleep, because your end is now!" he said, and he prepared an energy attack…

And Kymri moved forward and stopped his arm. He looked to her, and she shook her head. "Not now, Vegeta… let's just go inform Frieza that we have lost this planet. He'll leave it alone." She said, as he glared…then nodded, shooting Usagi an odd look, before stalking back to his ship. "You got lucky, Moon Child. Next time, we'll finish this…" he said, as he stepped in.

"I'll be ready for you…" Usagi said, as Kymri stood in front of her, and reached to Usagi. She grabbed Usagi's moon locket and opened it, chuckling lightly at the image in it. Using her Ki, she fixed the nano chip inside of it, making it so that it showed the truth that was being hidden from Usagi…

"Here. You'll want this. It's the real image of the Moon kingdom, and the real dance that happened on your birthday. You're lucky your silver crystal brought back my memories…or Vegeta would have killed you. Be ready. Until he and you regain your memories, you're going to need all the strength you can get to save your world and everything in it." She said, making Usagi stare at her, but nod. What more could she do? Kymri then stalked to her ship, next to Vegeta's, and the after she got in, the two took off for the far reaches of the galaxy, heading back to Frieza's ship.

Usagi watched them go, her outfit returning to the black and silver training uniform that Master Roshi had given her, then she gasped. "Goku!" she said, running up to him and kneeling, worried, at his side. He grinned, then grimaced in pain as he tried to move. "Ack, is there a doctor in the house?" he joked, making her giggle, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Goku… Krillin, Gohan, you guys need to get Goku to Capsule Corps!" she said, as they moved forward and lifted him up, heading to the city to help Goku. Mina walked up to Usagi and stared.

"What was that girl talking about, Usagi? Do you know him?" she asked, making Usagi shake her head. "No… Of course not. I've never seen him before in my life." She said.

But as soon as the others had gotten on Capsule bikes and followed Gohan and Krillin, Usagi opened her locket, and watched the new image flitter around in front of her. And for some reason… it felt right.

Meanwhile, up in space, Kymri and Vegeta were communicating VIA their communication hook-ups.

"Why the hell would you stop me?" he asked, agitated. She was silent. What do you tell someone when they ask that? I stopped you because she was the mother of your child in the past? I stopped her because she is your soulmate? The thought of love had been beaten from her and her brother's skulls years ago by training from Frieza. It wasn't any different now…

"Trust me, brother… you would regret it later." She said. She could just see the scowl and impatient look on his face, he was an arrogant bastard when he wanted to be. "As I said…trust me. I know you don't believe me, but I guarantee you, you'll want to. You don't want her hurt."

"And who the hell are you to tell me who I do and do not want hurt? Maybe I'd have liked to see her die. Did you ever think about that, sister?"

Yes, she had. She had considered it when she stopped him. At that moment, she knew her brother was tasting blood… but later on, he'd realize that he had killed the one woman who understood him and had once loved him, no matter what. And he would hate himself for it.

"Brother, believe me. I guarantee you, she is something special." She said, leaving it at that. She was not telling him that almost immediately after fixing Usagi's pendant, that she had been given a brooch in her pocket, replacing her scouter. And this was no ordinary brooch, this was a brooch that she had seen in her dreams, fantasized about. It was pure power, the crystal of Vegetasei lodged in it's metal embrace. It was life and death all in one.

It was her transformation brooch, and she needed it like she needed life itself.

As they headed back to Frieza, one thing was going through Kymri's head. Where was Seiya, and was she still ok? Was she the same as the one she had left before? Seiya Kou, the Starlight protector, male in his normal form but female in her transformation. And Kymri remembered her embrace, her kiss, and her touch fondly.

Where was Seiya Kou? And how could she find her again?

And for that matter, where was Queen Serenity? How was Usagi even alive without Serenity? This was puzzling the Vegetasei princess like nothing else. What could she do, how could she figure this out? The key was no longer in the future… but in the past.

From her outlook, Pluto watched with a keen eye. She was making sure that things unfolded a certain way, and so far… it was looking good. It was definitely better than Queen Serenity had thought it would be, what with Usagi and Vegeta having not killed each other on first glance. In fact, those two had met in the field of battle and survived. This was cause for celebration…

Now, they just needed to keep it up.


	6. Chapter 6: Frieza Saga

Basically, Goku needed time to heal, but the rest of the Z-Warriors needed to be revived. So, Usagi, without the senshi, and Krillin and Gohan got on one of Bulma's ships and headed to Planet Namek, where Vegeta and Kymri's ship had last been spotted on radar. Usagi looked out the window, as Bulma popped up on the screen above them.

"Gohan, Krillin, Usagi, you three need to be careful. You have no idea what the natives are like on Namek, they could be like Kami or they could be like Dark King Piccolo. It's something to think about…" Bulma said, and Krillin gulped lightly.

"Ahahah… Oh Bulma, you worry too much." He said, but nervousness was definitely on his face. He looked to Gohan, who blinked, but looked to Usagi. She turned her head, and closed her eyes slowly, her face a mask of sadness and curiosity all in one.

"We have no choice, though. If we worry about it too much…we'll just spend the whole time worrying. We need to just… focus on the situation and do this. We have to stop them…" she said quietly. Usagi hadn't been quite the same since the fight with Vegeta, her whole attitude had gotten more somber, darker. She was just not herself.

Bulma sighed but nodded. "Ok guys. The computers say you're gonna be there very soon, in the next few hours. Be careful and take care of yourself there." She said, before the signal faded.

"Well, it looks like we're on our own for a while, at least until we get out of the Namekian atmosphere…" Krillin said, as Usagi nodded and looked back out the window. Gohan looked concernedly at her. "Usagi, what's wrong? You've been really…distant…ever since the fight with the Saiyans." Gohan asked her quietly, and she sighed and looked at him.

"Gohan… I'm ok. I don't know why… but I feel like I KNOW Vegeta from somewhere." She said, as Gohan blinked in surprise and almost alarm. Krillin just gaped at her in astonishment.

"Um… seriously Usagi?" Krillin asked her, and she nodded, but didn't speak again. She really had nothing more to say to them, this was something she had to do alone, and they couldn't help her. In fact, for some reason… no one knew what they would do, but Usagi had an idea that Vegeta and her's lives were somehow interlaced.

As they were landing on Namek, Kymri angrily stalked to Vegeta's quarters, and pushed the door open in a blaze of heat.

"DID YOU KNOW?" she screamed at him, her tail lashing angrily behind her. He looked up startled at her, and shook his head. "What…know what, Kymri? What in the worlds are you talking about?" he asked, and she shook under her own anger.

"FRIEZA IS MAKING ME MARRY HIM! Before we leave the planet! I don't want to…I won't! I refuse!" she ranted, her face red from the stress she was putting on herself. Vegeta stood fast from his bed, and pulled her in the room by her arm, blinking at her in confusion and rage. He stared at her in her eyes, and as they spoke the truth… He let out a roar and let her go, stalking down the halls towards Frieza's quarters. No way in hell was he forcing his kin to marry!

He reached the door, and he threw it open with one Ki blast. He then narrowed his eyes and snarled at Frieza, anger all over his face. "My sister is not marrying you." He gritted out from between clamped teeth. Frieza looked calmly over at Vegeta, and smiled.

"Yes, she is. Lovely creature, your sister. She'll give me fine children…strong, half-saiyan… I'll officially own the whole saiyan race once I marry her." He said, grinning at Vegeta, who narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"She is allowed a choice…"

"She is allowed nothing. I am wedding her at dawn, and that is that." Frieza said, meaning, to Vegeta's annoyance, that he was being dismissed. Vegeta turned, and nodded, before stalking in the same direction he had come from, reaching his sister's quarters in a flash, and opening the doors, as she whipped her head around, having just gotten back there.

"Vegeta?" she asked, shocked.

"Kymri…pack. Now. We're leaving. We'll find the dragonballs ourselves, and we'll wish for Frieza to be destroyed…" he said, as she stared wide-eyed, and he nodded. "Now… get a spare uniform, a scouter, and grab a few rations. Hurry up." He said, before heading back to his room. He grabbed his things, an ancient locket that he'd had since the day he was born, and his royal crest. Then, as soon as all of the essentials were packed, he met Kymri outside of her door, and she nodded.

"Come on then… if we're leaving we need to do this soon…like, now." She said, as he agreed. Turning, they moved as fast as they could to the exit.

On the other side of Namek, Usagi and Krillin and Gohan were just starting to explore the area. Usagi grinned a bit, as she picked up one of the native flowers there. They reminded her of the old flowers on the moon, the bright pink blossoms that she had been very familiar with, once upon a time.

She held out her Silver Crystal, and in a flash it spun and glowed, turning a bright blue color. "I think that the Dragonballs are nearby, at least, one of them is. Come on!" she said, as Krillin grabbed the radar and activated it, as Usagi put the crystal up. They all took off towards the left, Gohan carrying Usagi. As they set down about 40 miles away, Usagi hopped free of Gohan and began to look around. "It has to be around here somewhere…" she said, blinking quietly as Krillin moved closer to Gohan, and the two began digging in the dirt.

After a moment, Gohan popped up from the hole they had dug, and held up the large 5 star ball. "Here it is!" he exclaimed.

"We'll be taking that…it'll go well with the 3 star ball."

They all turned fast, and blinked at Vegeta and Kymri, who was sitting on the 3 star ball.


	7. Chapter 7: Frieza Saga

"Oh crap…"

That was all Krillin could get out before Vegeta moved forward and knocked him away, as Gohan moved the Dragonball to Usagi, and stood protectively in front of them. Vegeta chuckled, as he took a good look at Usagi, his face showing his mind attempting to reconnect the broken memories that years upon years of his training had hidden. He KNEW her somehow. He just couldn't connect the dots and figure out how he knew her…

"I'll tell you what…you give me the girl…and I'll let you keep your Dragonball…for now." He said, as Gohan shook his head.

"No deal! Usagi's my friend, she's not for trade!" the half-saiyan growled, and Vegeta chuckled brightly, a big difference for him.

"Oh, I think you'll agree. The other option is that I kill you right here and now. Your choice." He ssaid casually, as Usagi stepped forward, looking down. "I'll go… it's ok, Gohan. You guys need to find the rest of the Dragonballs… maybe Vegeta and Kymri will work with us instead of against us…you know?" she said, smiling at him, as she moved to Vegeta and stood next to him, looking down once more.

"Let's go…Just leave Gohan and Krillin alone…" she said, as Gohan groaned in annoyance. "Usagi…" he whispered…

"Come on Kymri. Let's take the girl back to our camp." Vegeta growled at her, and she nodded and grabbed the DragonBall and took off. Vegeta went airborn, lifting Usagi by her arm, making her shriek in pain.

"What IS it, woman?" he asked, as he touched down again.

"I…I can't fly. Gohan carries me…" she said quietly, making him grumble and hoist her into his arms. "You should have said that, woman. I don't have time to waste on this crap, let's go." He said harshly, and took off again, as Usagi looked down at the others and waved, before leaning back and letting Vegeta carry her to her prison.

As they arrived, Usagi sighed as he set her down on the ground. Vegeta looked at Kymri, and grumbled. "Don't look at me like that, sister. I won't kill a woman needlessly." He said, looking away. There was honestly nothing to explain…

"Kymri, go find the next dragonball. We don't have any time to waste…" Vegeta said, as she nodded and turned, her face breaking out in a grin as her back faced Vegeta and Usagi. *Finally…* she thought. *Maybe now things will find a way to go to normal…and we can stop Frieza…*

Kymri flew off in the direction of a nearby dragonball, and as she left, Usagi looked up at Vegeta, her head tilted sideways. 

"Why'd you take me with you?" she asked him, curiously.

"I want answers, woman… First off… who exactly are you? Second… why is it that your image is on the old locket that I own, and HOW do I know you?" he asked, his voice raising in octaves as he spoke. He looked at her, as she stared down at her hands in what could only be described as unsure-ness and confusion.

"I don't know… I really don't. I'm the Moon Princess… I was reborn onto earth around 22 years ago. My friends, they're my protectors… I don't know why but I feel like I can tell you this… I'm Sailor Moon, and I fight for justice. I don't know why, but you're very familiar to me too…" she said, looking at Vegeta with a small smile. He sighed and looked at her with a slightly saddened look.

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but you are so familiar to me…" he pulled out his own locket, holding it out to Usagi and offering it to her. As he did so, her own locket, which she wore around her neck, lifted in the air and met up with his, as both of the lockets glowed bright and swirled with an unearthly energy.

"What's happening…" Vegeta asked, staring in shock. Before Usagi could answer, they merged, for a moment, and in a flash, memories long forgotten came into their heads. The ball, their first meetings, and everything. It all flooded their heads and engulfed their minds.

Usagi backed up against the wall as the memories hit her, her eyes wide as her hair flowed out to match that of her hair when she was Moon Princess. She looked to Vegeta, who had grabbed his head, and was attempting to wrench his locket away from Usagi's, and as the memories stopped, the lockets came apart, and he fell back.

Eye level with Usagi, Vegeta stared her down and panted…

"Usagi… Serenity…" he muttered, as she crawled closer to him.

"Vegeta…? Is…that really you?" she asked, as her hand reached to his face. She stroked his cheek, as his eyes closed and his face tilted to meet her hand… "Serenity…" he said, his hand over hers, as he used his free hand to turn her face towards his… and pressing her lips to his feverishly, trying to make up for years of lost time…

He lifted her up, setting her on his lap with a groan, his tail wrapping around her waist and rubbing her stomach. He let his hand rise to her inner thigh, making her gasp lightly.

"Is it still there?" he asked, a simple statement, to which she nodded and smiled. 

"Since the day I was born." She said, setting her hand over the hand on her thigh. She then leaned down and kissed him, and in the cave, they grew heated and let the past come to life.


	8. Chapter 8: Frieza Saga

****Lemon. If you have a problem with this, please skip down to the next bolded area***

Vegeta sighed in mild frustration at the clothing separating them. He lifted her up and in one swipe, her shirt was gone, ripped off and thrown to the side. She squeaked at the sudden cold, her bra heaving lightly with every breath. She shuddered as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue along her collarbone, her breath sucking in harshly.

She drug her nails along his armor, as he tossed off the main body armor, his member straining through the fabric of the jumpsuit. Groaning, he tilted his hips up, letting himself grind against her womanhood excitedly, her hands lacing into his hair.

"Serenity… do you want me?" he purred at her, making her open her eyes lightly and smile softly, her face bright.

"Yes, my love, my Prince. I do. Very much so…" she said, as he growled hungrily and tilted her over, so that she was laying on her back. He crooked his finger under her bra, and pulled, popping the hooks and releasing her perky little breasts from their restraints. She shivered, and smirked a bit at him, as he shrugged himself fully free of his jumpsuit, kneeling naked before her. She gaped a bit, he was huge… how in the world was that going to fit…

He grabbed her pants and panties, and in one tug they were gone, ripped like the shirt. She blinked, as he chuckled at her, and his mouth trailed below her collarbone to her nipple, licking it lightly before moving lower, to her belly button…and then dipping below her blond curls and into her womanhood, making her back arch. He inserted one digit into her, and then another one, making her moan and twist below him.

He brought his fingers up, as they dripped her wet honey, and he grinned. "You're soaking…" he said, as she blushed.

"Don't say that…it's embarrassing…" she groaned, as he grinned. He held himself stead as he loomed over her, and with a grunt, he pushed forward, breaking her barrier and groaning at the tightness that now engulfed him. He grabbed her hips, and pushed himself back in, thrusting hard into her, as he trailed one finger along the bite on her thigh.

"Ngh… it's still there alright, and it's getting warmer. And I am going to make you come and scream under me… you are MINE." He roared, and began to move in a frenzy, as Usagi cried out, and wrapped her legs around him tightly, her silver crystal coming out of her chest and glowing, as the love they shared powered her crystal. He cried out as she did, the two of them climaxing together, the crystal blossoming, then retreating back into her chest.

She lay on the floor of the cave, panting and sighing, as Vegeta shuddered over her, and he blinked down at her. "Are you ok?" he asked her, and she shivered and nodded. "Yes, my Prince… never better." She said, grinning.

After a moment, Vegeta grabbed a blanket from the side and opened it, wrapping it around the two of them and pulling her against him, holding her tight.

"I will never let you go, now that I have you back, Serenity. You are my mate…" he said, tilting her head up to look at him, as she nodded. "I understand." She said, yawning sleepily. He chuckled at her, before sitting up and grabbing the rations.

"Here. Eat, then sleep. You will need your rest… I'll explain what Kymri and I were planning as soon as you are at full strength again…" he said, and she nodded and began munching, eating the rations he had given her with a hunger she had never felt before. She sighed, and shared the food…then, after finishing, she lay against him, and fell asleep.

****End Lemon. Please read from here if you don't read lemons.****

Usagi yawned a little while later, her body sore and exhausted but otherwise, in good shape. She chuckled, and looked up, as Vegeta came back in the cave, his body suit on him from the waist down. He grinned at her, setting down the wood he had gathered and kneeling beside her. "Usagi-chan…are you ok? You're not hurting too much, are you?" he asked, as she shook her head.

"No, I'm ok, Vegeta. Just a bit tired." She said, as he nodded, and got to making a fire.

"It's going to get cold, just so you know… I have the one blanket…but you have no clothing. As soon as Kymri gets back, I'll get one of her uniforms for you…I just don't want to get into her things…" he said, as Usagi nodded.

"It's ok, Vegeta…I'm not cold or anything." She said. She pulled the blankets to her chest and walked over to him, smiling as he eyed her up and down. She shyly grinned, and nodded at him. "I'll get some clothing on as soon as you give it to me though. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." She said, as he chuckled.

Before he could speak again though, a bang issued from outside. He dropped everything and ran out, Usagi on his heels, as they looked up at Frieza's special forces, the Ginyu Force. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he growled protectively. Guldo, the midget time controller of the group…Recoome, the muscle bound idiot…Buurter, the fastest one… Jeice, the pretty boy, average fighter…and then there was Captain Ginyu, the leader. He could do some really bad stuff, not even Vegeta was fully aware of his powers…

No one knew that Goku had fully healed and was on the way by this point in time, and that he was almost there for that matter. All they knew was that this was going to be bad…

"Vegeta…" Usagi muttered, as Guldo laughed.

"Vegeta, you found yourself a whore!" he grinned as Vegeta snarled and snapped at him. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" he shouted, as Ginyu shook his head.

"Now now, Vegeta. We're not here for you. We're here for your pretty sister…Frieza said she ran out on him, and that's not going to do at all. He's heartbroken, really he is…So, you give your sister back to us…and we won't hurt your new play friend. Is it a deal?" he asked, as Vegeta snarled.

"Fuck off, Ginyu!" he shouted back, and Ginyu shrugged and smirked. "Your funeral. Boys…go get him…" he said, as they laughed. They circled the two, as Usagi cringed, and Vegeta snarled. Then, in a flash, they attacked at once. It was so fast, Usagi could barely see it…all she knew was that she was thrown back and Vegeta was soon on the ground, coughing up blood.

The site of it was enough to make her snap. She gasped, and she stumbled towards him… "Vegeta…?" she asked, as her Silver Crystal began to glow a dark red color…

"VEGETA!" was the scream heard before the area went white…and after the flash, the girl, who was before holding up a blanket, was now standing tall, her long white dress hanging down to the ground, her hair in waves, and a cape attached to the shoulders of her dress, held up with the symbol of Vegetasei, as a belt with the Lunarian crest adorned her waist. She stood tall and proud, a symbol of her past, a symbol of her future.

This was the outfit she was going to debut at her birthday…before she was killed.

She held up her hands, and called for her Lunar Sword, which came to her in a flash. And in the next breath, she rushed forward, and slashed, making the Ginyu Force all scatter and watch. She knelt by Vegeta, who smiled, and caressed her cheek. "I knew you had the power…" he said, as she smiled back and grabbed her brooch off of the Lunarian Crest.

"Eternal Moon Power…Make, UP!"

In the typical flash, Sailor Moon was transformed, however, she was not the Eternal Sailor Moon we all know from the past, oh no. She was the Vegetasei Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity. She was Sailor Eternity, Sailor Neo-Moon. Her skirt was that of Eternal Sailor Moon, but it was adorned around the waist with rubies and diamonds. The brooch in the middle of her skirt and bow was that of a Lunarian Vegetasei crest, a moon and a oozaru, and her bow was made of fine white lace, with a red trimming in the middle. Her boots were not red nor white, but were a fine creamy silk, with the training pattern of Saiyan Armor on it, along with her long white gloves. Her shoulder pieces no longer bubbled out, but were also of the Saiyan armor, and were two little Saiyan Shoulder pads. Her hair was as it usually was, except for the mild fact that her tiara was back, and in the center was a large Ruby surrounded by small diamonds.

She glared up, and stood next to Vegeta, helping him up. He spat the blood from his mouth, and sneered up to Ginyu. "OH Ginyu! Meet my MATE, the QUEEN of the Moon, and now, after about 10 minutes before you arrived, the Saiyan Race as well, Queen Serenity! She has the same power level as I do, and I guarantee you, she'll kick your ass as easy I would if you fought me one on one!" he laughed, as Ginyu growled, and pointed to Jeice.

"Go on, shut the monkey up." He said, as Jeice grinned. "With pleasure, leader!" he said, before he flew forward and began to circle Usagi, as Vegeta backed up. He had full confidence in her, she just had to focus. Jeice flew down, and began to send a volley of attacks at Usagi, who swiftly dodged them, and called for her scepter, a long rod with the Saiyan Crest on it. She twirled it once, and jumped up, high, as Vegeta watched, holding his breath…

And she hovered in the air like she was suspended by a fine rope. He laughed, as she grinned, and nodded down to him. He had been teaching her that since they were on the moon…

Now, it was time to kick ass…

TBC

Author's note: Dun dun dun! I felt like it needed to be split up to have at least a mini cliff hanger, lol. Keep the reviews coming, I'm glad you enjoy it so far, it makes me wanna rewrite my old fanfic and continue it!


	9. Chapter 9: Frieza Saga

Hovering in the air, Usagi glared at Jeice, who was blinking at her in shock. "Oi! Her power level just skyrocketed…" he said, as Ginyu nodded to Guldo, who grinned. "We can fix that…" he said, but before he could say anything else, Vegeta moved behind Guldo, and swiped his hand out… and sliced off Guldo's head without another thought. As the green head rolled to a stop once it hit the ground, Ginyu himself began to growl…

"How…DARE you, Vegeta!" he snarled, as Vegeta shook his head. "She gets a fair fight, Ginyu. Your idiots won't be killing her by ganging up on her…

Usagi nodded to Vegeta, and swung her scepter at Jeice, as a beam of light and energy seared out from it. "Neo-Moon Oozaru Attack!" she shouted, as a beam of lunar energy soared out, and hit Jeice in the chest, making him scream and fall back, his eyes dull the minute he hit the ground. The attack was meant to heal a soul…if you can be healed. If not…well, it's like having your soul sucked out.

She sighed, and looked to the others, her eyes narrowing. After using that attack, one addition had been added to her body, something she couldn't hide, something that was there because of the Lunarian ability to mesh body and soul with their chosen ones. She had grown a tail, and it was waving lightly in the air.

Vegeta grinned, as he looked down at Jeice, and looked up at Ginyu. "Two down, dirt-bag! How long do you expect those idiots to last if your two most powerful couldn't take us on?" he asked, as Ginyu growled, and uncrossed his arms angrily.

"Stupid…monkeys…" he snarled. He then looked to Recoome, and nodded. "Go…you and Buurter take the woman out first, then go for Vegeta…" he said, as they nodded, and soared at Usagi, who blinked, and whipped her head around just as Recoome hit her in the face, making her shriek and fall back in pain. As she hit the ground, Buurter grabbed her head and pushed forward, slamming her into the ground, hard. As they moved to hover over her, she lay in the ground, in the hole that her body's force had created, and she shuddered in a breath. She grabbed her head, as Vegeta rushed forward, trying to get her out.

"Usagi!" he shouted, his hand grabbing hers, and he turned towards Recoome and Buurter, snarling. "You hurt my mate. Now, you feel twice the pain that she does." He said, before moving behind Recoome, and slamming his fist forward, into his gut, as Recoome grunted and slouched forward. He then used an energy blast and shot at Buurter, moving as fast as light and shooting thru his stomach without a second thought. Vegeta dropped Recoome, as Ginyu backed up and glared. "DAMN MONKEY!" he shouted, as he turned to head back to Frieza…

And behind him, in a flash, was Goku and Kymri, who had run into Goku while looking for the Dragonballs.

Ginyu backed up a bit, as Kymri crossed her arms. "You going somewhere? Looking for someone?" she asked, as he took off to the right. Goku glared, and looked to Kymri. "I can handle that guy, go help Vegeta and Usagi…" he said, as she nodded, and he took off after Ginyu.

Kymri soared down to Vegeta, who was carefully lifting an unconscious Usagi from the hole, and he looked up at Kymri with a look she had never seen on his face before…

Fear.

"Kymri…help me…" he said, as he held Usagi up for her to look at. She blinked, and peered down at her, brushing a strand of silver hair from the girl's face, noting the senshi uniform she was wearing.

"Kymri, sister…save my mate." He said, as she looked up at him in shock. Mate? Well, apparently Vegeta's memory had come back… She shook her head to clear it before nodding at him, and looking her over. Usagi was hurt pretty badly, but hopefully, with some rest in a healing tank, she'd be ok. Unfortunately, all of the healing tanks were in Frieza's main ship…and Frieza was not going to leave that thing unattended…

"Come on…I have an idea. I heard of some healing techniques of the natives here while I was out looking for the Dragonballs… they may help her." She said, as he nodded, and the two lifted off, Usagi in his arms.

As they flew, Kymri cleared her throat and looked at Vegeta. "Your memories…they came back, huh…" she asked, as he gaped and looked at her.

"Y…yes…they did." He said. Kymri nodded, then flew forward, and pointed at a little hut to the left. "There. The one in there knows the secret art of healing, and he will help you. He is also a warrior, his name is Nail… And Vegeta… please…you need to help Goku and Krillin and Gohan. For me…?" she said, as Vegeta glared, but nodded. He then flew down, and into the house with a dark look.

"I was told you can save her…Hop to it!" he snapped.

Kymri smiled from above, shaking her head lightly, as she looked to the left and took off. If Vegeta had been less distracted, she knew he would have stopped her from what she was about to do… Zarbon was out looking for her, and she knew Usagi would not survive another assault in her state. So, she did what the Princess of Vegetasei should do…she was offering her life to keep her Queen safe.


	10. Chapter 10: Frieza Saga

In front of Zarbon, Kymri's arms were held out and her hair was hanging low around her. She blinked a few times, as she grasped the brooch in her one hand, and her scouter in the other. Zarbon grinned, laughing at the display…

"Oh come on… this will be too easy! I am supposed to have to fight against a warrior, not a little girl…" he scoffed, as she growled. It was time to break out the big guns…

"Vegetasei Crystal Power…Make Up!"

As she flew there, suspended in the air by her Ki, Zarbon blinked and, to her annoyance, looked her up and down for a moment. "You're actually rather cute…No wonder Frieza wants you for his own…" he laughed, as she growled, her tail whipping around behind her. He shrugged, then held his hand up in challenge.

"Well let's go then, little girl." He said, as she roared in anger and rushed forward.

A few miles back, now Krillin and Gohan had joined Vegeta and Usagi, who was still unconscious in the room, as Nail poured his Ki into her. Gohan gulped, and moved over to Vegeta, looking down. "Hey…Vegeta… um, we have the rest of the Dragonballs… and the only wish we have is to bring back our friends…but we have to do it one at a time, bringing back the ones who we need the most… Piccolo, then we'll use the Earth Dragonballs to bring back the rest… anyhow, Vegeta, we'll have a couple of wishes left… and with it, we can heal Usagi back to full power…and maybe limit Frieza's powers!" he said, as Vegeta nodded. He grunted, and looked down at the glowing Usagi, and looking at Nail.

"Her life force is considerably weaker than normal… her soul is broken. That crystal in her brooch… it's cracked and chipped. I can't heal that…" he said, looking her over one more time before dropping his hands. "Her wounds are of the soul. I heal the physical. The best option is to ask Porunga to bring her back, whole." Nail told Vegeta, who grabbed Usagi's hand, and pressed it to his cheek.

"Your hand is cold…" he muttered, as he turned and nodded. "Fine. Let's get the last of the Dragonballs and summon this dragon…" he said, as they walked outside and leapt off the ground, flying towards the last place Vegeta had put the Dragonballs. As they flew, Vegeta had quite a bit on his mind… What if this dragon couldn't help his Usagi? What then? Would she remain a soulless hull of a human, or would she possibly just die? At this point, he wasn't sure which would be better…

He sighed, and he focused on his attempt to save her…

They met up with Goku and Dende a little while later, all the Dragonballs gathered and together. Goku smiled at his son and Krillin, then tilted his head to the side at the look on Vegeta's face. "Hey, why so surly, Vegeta? I mean, more-so than usual…" he asked, and Vegeta growled and turned his head, as Gohan looked at his dad and sniffled a bit.

"Dad, Nail couldn't help Usagi-chan… We have to use the third wish to bring her back… to see if Porunga can heal her broken crystal. Otherwise…she won't make it…" he said, as Goku gasped lightly.

"Oh…oh no… I see…well then we have no time to waste then, do we?" he said, as Dende nodded and raised his hands, muttering the words needed in Namekian to summon Porunga to them.

"Ok, first thing is first, Dende…ask Porunga to bring Piccolo back and to Planet Namek please?" Gohan smiled, as Dende nodded and spoke to the Dragon in Namekian. The response however…was not so good.

"Um…Gohan? Porunga can only do one of those things with one wish. It'll take two wishes to bring him to Namek…" Dende said, as Gohan's face fell. Goku nodded. "That's fine, Dende. We need him here now, that's all." He said, as Dende nodded and spoke, and with the first sentence, Piccolo was back to life. With the next, he was somewhere on Namek. As Gohan laughed, and hopped around happily thanks to his mentor being back, Vegeta growled.

"NOW, little Green boy, tell that accursed dragon to fix Usagi! Heal her crystal!" he said, as Dende spoke, and blinked, before looking fearfully back at Vegeta.

"Porunga said…he said he can't do that. He said that the power of the Lunarian Silver Crystal is more powerful than his own magic, and he can't fix it because it's magic is stopping him…" he said, as Vegeta roared.

"WHAT?" he snarled, as he lifted Dende up by his neck in anger and disgust. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SHE'S GOING TO DIE AND THAT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO SAVE HER?" he roared at Dende, who cowered, but nodded. "THAT IS MY MATE, YOU GREEN PIECE OF CRAP! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BUY THAT!" he said, blinking rapidly in anger, as Goku, Gohan, and Krillin all looked aghast and confused.

A moment later, Vegeta and the others all gasped and looked to the right.

"…CRAP!"

"No way…the power level…it's so STRONG…"

"Oh NO! DADDY!"

"It's Frieza, Goku!"

"Well well well…I got here just in time…" the white-skinned, devilish looking imp said, as Zarbon held up the chain he was holding, and jerked it forward, as the power-drained, collared Kymri was tugged into view, her Senshi uniform half-tattered and destroyed, and her hair singed and frayed.

"I find one monkey, and three more pop up! How wonderful! Now, you can all bow at my feet…or you will die. It's your choice…" he said, looking up.

"Oh… and I'll be taking control of that Dragon now… You, little Namek boy. You tell that Dragon that I want immortality… or I will shoot you through your green and purple brains."

***Author's Note: Another Cliffhanger! I know, evil. But watching some Sailor Moon movies has given me so many ideas, that I'm using today and tomorrow to catch up on NaNoWriMo, which means more chapters up for you, the readers! This just seemed like a good place to stop for now. Please, keep the reviews coming, and I especially wanna thank Princess Moonie of the Moon for her reviews, they always bring a smile to my face and they're keeping me going! To everyone, if you like what you're reading, spread the word around! I'd love to see fanvids and art of Vegeta and Usagi! OH and speaking of, I have the first real Wallpaper from this story that I made, and I'd love to share and send it to fans! Just PM me and I'll send you a link to download it! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Frieza Saga

The Z warriors stood their ground, as Vegeta snarled. "Let my sister go…" he said, as Frieza grinned and shook his nasty head. "No chance, monkey. Your only option is to bow at my feet and pray that I, your new God, is merciful…" he said, looking to Dende. "Now, my wish?" he said, in a very patient voice…

But before Dende could speak, the Dragon disappeared and all of the Dragonballs scattered, falling as rocks. They all looked shocked, as Dende sniffled sadly. "Oh…Guru must have passed away…father…" he whimpered, as the others turned to look to Frieza, who snarled…and shot an energy blast at Dende. In that moment, a flash of Green, a blur, and Dende was in the air, safely out of the blast's reach.

Piccolo looked down at the gathering, and grunted. "Krillin! Gohan! You take Dende here to the cabin with Usagi! Dende…you three hide…" he said, as Dende peered at him.

"…Nail?" he asked quietly, as Piccolo nodded. "He had been attacked by Frieza before he came here. He was dying…so we combined our power… now hurry. Usagi is in bad shape, she needs some protectors there…" he said, as Dende nodded, and Krillin and Gohan grabbed his hands.

"Come on!" Krillin said, as they flew off as fast as they could.

"What a pity…" Frieza laughed, as Vegeta stepped forward darkly. "You have destroyed everything I hold dear…I have nothing more to lose. I'm going to KILL you, Frieza!" he said, as he released an energy blast, aiming not at Frieza, but turning it mid-blast and tossing it right into Zarbon's face. Zarbon didn't even have a chance to scream, as Kymri fell without anyone holding the chain. Goku rushed forward, grabbing the chain and Kymri, and moving her back and away from the fight, as Vegeta looked over to Goku, his eyes wide with worry.

"Kakarott?" he called, as Goku grinned and nodded. "She's alive! She just needs some rest!" he called back as Vegeta's face grew thankful, and then, angry again, as he turned to Frieza. He balled his fists up, and he growled, as Piccolo moved to help Goku.

"Prepare to die…" he said, as he rushed Frieza.

In the hut that Nail had been fixing Usagi in, Dende and Gohan were looking all over the inside of the cabin, as Krillin searched the outside.

"Usagi!" was the only word being called, as they hunted for the young girl who hadn't been seen since Piccolo had left.

Back at the battle, Frieza laughed darkly as he tossed Vegeta to the ground, his eyes cruel and hateful. He turned to Goku, who had just revived Kymri, and gotten the chain off of her. She rushed forward, knowing this was a last stand, and as she did so, he slapped her to the dirt. She tearfully looked down…she was sure…they were done. This was it.

"I'm sorry… I failed to get revenge, father…" she whimpered, as Frieza raised his finger up and fired a single energy blast at Kymri…

And Vegeta pushed her out of the way. The beam went right through Vegeta's heart, and he went wide-eyed, and before he hit the ground, he was gone. Kymri gasped, and crawled to her brother's corpse, holding his head in her hands…

"VEGETA! BROTHER!" she screamed, as Piccolo and Goku growled, and got ready to rush Frieza, moving in a blur. Piccolo knew, he KNEW, that Goku had reached that next level. Goku just needed to be pushed.

Kymri hugged her brother to her chest, and looked up. "Serenity…Vegeta…I hope that in death you were able to find one another…Find peace…" she said, as she looked up. The sky was beginning to darken, and the fight was heading to being just Goku and Frieza… in fact, after one more strong hit, Piccolo was down for the count. Kymri looked down at her feet, and to her hands, and she kissed her brother on the forehead before standing, and running to Piccolo.

"Piccolo? Are you ok?" she asked, as he nodded. "Y-yeah… I have to be, right… I just hope that Gohan is able to get my plans to Bulma so she can carry them out. We're all in her hands right now…" he said, as Kymri nodded. They watched the fight, Goku and Frieza at evens in Frieza's third form, as Frieza backed up, and laughed.

"Fool! I'm you equal now, but in a moment, you will be obsolete!" he shouted, as his body began to morph and change again, this time, it became a sleeker version, almost solid white. He smirked, and lunged for Goku.

And as they fought, Piccolo grinned, and laughed as the sky became clear once more, then turned red. The dragon, Bulma had summoned Shenron and had made the wish that Gohan had told her to make. Now, Porunga was back for one more wish, since all of the souls killed by Frieza were brought back… all but one it would seem. Since part of Usagi's soul was connected to Vegeta, he was still gone.

Piccolo looked to Kymri, and she nodded. "I'm staying. I have nothing more to live for." She said simply, as he nodded, and sent the rest of the people on Namek, everyone but those who were willingly staying or already dead, to Earth.

As soon as the dragon disappeared, the sky darkened once more and a deep rumbling could be heard from under the ground. Piccolo sighed a bit. "It's started. The planet is shaking apart." He said, as Kymri nodded.

"At least we'll take him down with us." She grinned, as he nodded, smirking. "That's true. We'll die making sure this monster dies with us." He said.

Frieza snarled. "You're done for, Goku, why not give up? I mean, what more choice do you have? You're a Super Saiyan…and not even YOU are taking me down! My ultimate form is too much for you!" he laughed. As he did, the clouds in the sky moved, and the moon, barely visible from this planet, could be seen.

"Stop there…" a small, tired voice said. He blinked, and looked down, to see the naked girl standing there, ribbons hanging from her broken brooch, her body bruised and weak, the bite on her thigh standing out clear as day now…and a tail wiggling around on her backside.

"You…you're trying to take away…my home…my friends…and my heart. For that…I will…punish you…" she said, stumbling forward. He laughed…

"How do you plan to take me down…little girl?"


	12. Chapter 12: Frieza Saga

She looked up at the hovering form of Frieza, as her Silver Crystal let out a dazzling array of light. It splashed the scenery, and it's healing powers hit Vegeta… His wounds already healed, his soul finally became one again.

Frieza laughed, and rose higher. "You're DONE!" he shouted, as Usagi shook her head, and raised her hands up, the ribbons forming the dress of Neo-Queen Serenity, a Vegetasei crown on her forehead. Her silver hair flowed around her, and as Frieza released a massive energy wave, one which was already rocking the dying planet to it's core, her crystal went to the sky, as she sent a wave of powerful energy back, to try and stop him once and for all.

The energy was harsh, it was rocking her to her core, and she struggled, as Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, moved forward, and smiled at her, before raising his hands. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA!" he shouted, sending a Kamehameha wave to help Usagi try and fight off Frieza. However…it wasn't enough. Both warriors were buckling under the power pressure…

Vegeta stood from behind, as his bloody uniform transformed in a flash to his old Uniform from the past, and he smiled a bit before walking behind Usagi and wrapping one hand around her waist, the other one on her other hand, his fingers gently wrapping around hers. Usagi smiled at him, as Piccolo and Kymri stood behind her, kneeling directly behind them, their hands locked.

"Princess Serenity! We're here for you! Take our power!" Kymri shouted, as her tiara began to glow, and she shouted, "Vegetasei Crystal Power!" As the energy transferred to the silver crystal, Piccolo charged, and sent waves of energy at Usagi and Goku, as both of them buckled lightly, but stayed strong, as Frieza snarled.

"NO! This is NOT going to end this way, you stinking MONKEYS!" he screamed, as he used his reserves to push it at them, making Usagi cry out, her knees giving way…

And Vegeta locked himself behind her, channeling his energy into the Silver Crystal. He held her up, as she blinked. "V-Vegeta?" she asked, as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Usagi…we can…YOU can do this. Be strong, my mate…let's take him down." He said, as she smiled broadly and nodded, and braced herself on him, as she focused the power at Frieza. It went up, and up, and BOOM. It hit him with the power that he had been striving to keep hidden. Hope and Love and Light.

"No!" he screamed, as he disintegrated, his body becoming nothing as it was pushed to the atmosphere.

Usagi, tired, weak, collapsed back into Vegeta's arms. He held her close, and he looked at the ground around them, and then to Kymri and then Goku, both of which just seemed glad Frieza was gone…

"HEY! Space-Case and co.! What about the PLANET? It's about to explode!" he said, as Goku nodded, and pointed. "That way, there's a decent sized ship there, the one I came in." he said, as they all nodded and flew in the direction Goku had pointed in, as they arrived, Goku went to the controls, and began pounding on them frantically.

"OH for the LOVE of…GOKU, move." Kymri said, annoyed, as she sat and studied the controls, before twiddling a bit and getting the space craft to lift up, right in time, as the planet was done for by that point. The planet was disintegrated in front of their eyes, and Kymri grinned. "Whoo! Back to Earth!" she said, leaning back tiredly. As she did so, Goku looked to Vegeta, who was cradling a sleeping Usagi in his arms.

"Hey, Vegeta…where are you gonna stay now that you're heading to Earth? I mean, Usagi lives on the Capsule Corps grounds, so I guess you could stay there if Bulma would let you…" he said, as Vegeta scowled and looked out the window.

"I don't care where we stay or who it is with. As long as she is happy, then I will be happy." He said, as Goku nodded and grinned.

"Ah, I gotcha! Well… I mean, there's some food here, but we'll really get to eat once we're back home! I'm sure Chi Chi is gonna make a BIG dinner for us all!" he said, as Piccolo chuckled in the background, and Kymri de-transformed and grinned at Goku.

"Goku, you'd have better luck getting a lion to let go of its antelope dinner. I know my brother. When he's in a mood to talk…he will. Otherwise, he just wants to be left alone." She said, as Goku nodded, and he and Piccolo and Kymri headed to the front of the ship to give Vegeta and Usagi some privacy.

Usagi looked sad… Vegeta blinked at her, since she had just awoke, and he cupped her face in his hand. "Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked, as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Vegeta, when I died…well, I know it sounds absolutely crazy, but I KNOW I felt another life with me, one other than you, and it…it died… I don't know if I was imagining it or what, but…" she said, as he cut her off.

"I know. When a Saiyan chooses a mate, the first mating is a bonding. It bonds one soul to another…and often, it creates life, which is easily detected by anyone who can feel energy, such as you or I can. Usagi…we will have another chance to create that life again. For now, let's rejoice…we've got a chance to start over, and prove destiny wrong…" he said, as she grinned a bit, and nodded, and he smiled at her as they watched the stars go by…

It was a long ride back home…

***Author's Note- End of the Frieza Saga! Next, we're skipping ahead a little bit. As Usagi and Vegeta are getting settled to life together on Earth, she has to deal with the reactions of the other senshi. Meanwhile, two young twins appear on the same day that an old threat re-appears… A teenage boy with a sword and purple hair, and a young woman with mid-length pigtails that look astonishingly like Usagi. Who are these people? What ominous message do they carry and can the Z-Senshi do anything to stop it? Next Chapter: From Hell to Home and Mystery!**


	13. Chapter 13:  Android Saga Begins

A year later…

"Usagi! Where is the freaking Weights for my Training Uniform?" He called out, as he tore through the bedroom they shared. She chuckled, and walked in with a grin, her hand resting on her lower belly carefully, the overly-large mound standing out broadly. In the year since Frieza's demise, Vegeta and Usagi had made good with their vow of eternity, creating new life in the womb of Usagi, who was now closer to Neo-Queen Serenity. They were waiting for the event that would make it necessary to leave, but they were in fact King and Queen of the Saiyan and Lunarian races. The Vegetasei kingdom had indeed grown exponentially since the past, even if the remaining members of those races were deceased.

"Vegeta, love… you left them at Goku's place last time. Remember?" she said, as he looked up thoughtfully, then cleared his throat. "Oh…I do remember that, vaguely. I need them… I'm going to train." He said, as she chuckled again and nodded. "That's fine. Just be close to home… this little girl is close to being ready to come out…" she smiled, as he moved to her, and placed his hand over hers, resting on the large bump.

"No, he's not. Give him a week or so, wife. He'll be ready in a week." He said, as she placed her hand on her hip, and pouted.

"Not 'He'. She. She'll be ready to come out in a few days…" Usagi said, as he laughed, "We'll see. Remember, if it's a male, then I get to have anything I want for food for the next month."

"And if it's a girl, you'll be rubbing my feet every day, whenever I ask, for a month." She said, as he looked up and chuckled at her.

"Fine, fine. Either way, I'll be back later, Usa-ko." He said, as she nodded and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Have fun. Don't kill Goku." She giggled, as he nodded, and took off out the door.

Later on, while she was cooking…

"Vegeta…it's so late. You're never this late." She sighed, as she set the steaks and rice on the table. Vegeta should have been home hours ago… he never left her this alone, not with the baby on the way soon… She looked out the window, as the sun began to set… and she felt a massive Ki. It felt…similar to Frieza's ki, from when they were on Namek. Nodding to herself, she turned off all of the heat, covered up the food, then took off out of the door, getting in the hover-vehicle that Bulma had made, and soaring to the scene…

King Cold pushed the young-looking Saiyan out of the pod with a glare, as the boy tumbled to the ground. Cooler grinned, as the Saiyan growled at them. "Now now, Tarble. Remember…an eye for an eye… Your brother and sister killed my brother. I plan to make them both watch as I return the favor." Cooler said, as Tarble glared. This was not good… Vegeta was here, he could feel it…

Usagi was closest to the scene, and as she pulled up, King Cold grinned. "I sense a high power level, on that ridge there." They left Tarble with the guards, and flew up to take a look, taking her by surprise.

"Well well… I recognize you from the security footage… You're Vegeta's little mate…and it looks like he's been busy with you too…" Cooler grinned, as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted, squeezing her neck.

About 10 minutes away… in Saiyan Flight Time that is…

"Hey, Vegeta? You feel that? It feels like Frieza…and Usagi, both in the same place." Goku said, looking up confused. It was VERY close to Frieza's energy, but not quite there. The same family, definitely…

"I feel it, Kakarott… I need to leave…" Vegeta said, and before Goku could say anything more, Vegeta took off like a bat out of hell, heading to the scene…

Back to Usagi and Cooler…

"Nngh… you won't get away with this, beast…" she said, as he laughed. "Really? Says who? No one is here to save you, little girl! You OR your little brats!" he laughed, as he raised his hand up to strike her down…

Right as a ship of some kind appeared in the gully below. As the door opened, a young man with purple hair and a Saiyan tail stepped out, holding a sword firmly in his hand. He attacked the people holding Tarble, freeing the young Saiyan and helping him up.

Meanwhile, a young woman followed out the boy, mid-length pink pigtails hanging from two bunny-ear shaped odangoes on her head. She also had a tail…and she, unlike her brother, kept some lines of her Saiyan heritage. She had on a Purple Saiyan training uniform, with the addition of an identical jacket as her brother, a denim Capsule Corps jacket.

She headed up the ridge, and smirked at Cooler. "Hey, you that weak that you have to pick on an innocent girl, a pregnant one at that?" the girl asked, as Cooler dropped Usagi to the ground and turned to look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, as she grinned. "Your worst nightmare." She said, as she tackled him to the ground. At that moment, Vegeta arrived, Piccolo, Goku, Kymri, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, and Tien on his tail. Vegeta lifted Usagi to his arms, and he smiled. "Usa-ko… wake up, my Usa-ko." He said, as she groaned and peered at him.

"Vegeta… OH VEGETA! You have to help that girl! She saved me!" Usagi exclaimed, as Vegeta turned to look down at the girl. He then did a double take, and blinked. "…Tarble?" he asked quietly, as Kymri came up to him and gaped.

"Tarble? TARBLE!" she called out happily, a grin on her face. The girl tossed Cooler to the ground, and looked up, grinning a bit, as the boy shook his head, dropping King Cold to the ground. Neither one was moving, and after the boy was done, they were sushi.

Tarble looked up, and grinned. "Kymri! Vegeta! You're alive!" he said, as he jumped up and ran towards Kymri, hugging her tight. "Sister, I missed you!" he said, as she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Little Tarble… you've gotten so big!" she laughed, and chuckled at him. They then looked down at the boy and girl… "Tarble…are those friends of yours?" she asked, as he shook his head, looking at them with an odd expression. "No… They look…almost Saiyan, but not quite…" he said.

The boy looked to Goku, and waved him over. "Goku! We need to talk to you please…in private!" he said.

***Author's Note: Yes, I added Tarble, Vegeta's CANON little brother. Look him up, he's a real DBZ character. ^_^ Hope you enjoy! More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14: Android Saga

Goku blinked as the boy and girl waved him to follow, and soared to the nearby island. He followed, as the girl looked to the boy, and pointed down. They landed, Goku in close pursuit, and Goku smiled at them, trying to ease their worries.

"Goku… I'm Trunks… this is my twin sister, Chibiusa, but we call her Rini. We're from 19 years in the future, to warn you of a threat that will occur in just a few days…" Trunks said, as Rini nodded.

"As you probably guessed…we're the children of Vegeta and Usagi, actually, we're gonna be born pretty soon… to be honest I think we changed things a bit, because Uncle Tarble was supposed to get loose just as Vegeta was getting there, and they tag-teamed Cooler while you took King Cold, and that was supposed to push her into labor… but we didn't want to just sit there while our mom was being hurt…so we stepped in." Rini said, as Goku nodded, and grinned.

"Wow! You two look just like them! I mean, it's cool, you two turn out really good!" he said, as Trunks looked down…

"It's not as good as you seem to think. See… About 3 days from now, two androids will appear in Lake Town. They will be evil, dark, and twisted, and they will want you dead. In fact, you would die, a month into the fight… Our Father and Mother took up a stand, erecting the Silver Millenium palace, which, for a while, was a place of peace for the world… Father's guard kept the Androids at bay, while Mother welcomed people in with open arms… until one day, when they broke Mother's Silver Imperium Crystal… She died… and Father went out looking for revenge… They killed him. We were 7… Bulma Briefs took us in, and gave us some of the technology we needed to defend what was left of the people… along with Gohan, we kept them back… Gohan died a day ago… and our people are out of hope. They almost killed Rini hours before we left, and now that the last of the Senzu Beans are gone, there's nothing more we can do to help…So we came here to try and change the future…" Trunks said, as Rini nodded.

Goku blinked… now, that was a hell of a story… "Um… ok. Wow, that's a mouthful! So, you're saying that Vegeta and Usagi are King and Queen in the future, but only if we stop two androids who could kill everyone and everything we hold dear…?" he asked, as they looked at each other, then nodded. "Oh, ok then. But, are you staying or going back?" he asked.

Trunks shrugged lightly. "Staying. Father trained us well before he died…and Gohan picked up where he left off, as did Uncle Tarble and Aunt Kymri. We're going to set up shop near Father and Mother's house, so that we can be of use, if they need us…" Trunks said, as Goku nodded and smiled. "Ok then! Let me know if you need anything, anything at all!" Goku grinned, and turned to head back, as Rini stopped him for a moment.

"Wait, Goku! I have to say, don't tell Mother and Father about us… it could change things worse, they need to figure it out for themselves…" Rini said quietly, and Goku nodded. "Ok. No problem. See you two later…" he said, as they nodded, and headed in the opposite direction.

Goku headed back to the others, and smiled at Kymri and her brother. "Hey, so, you're…" Goku trailed off, and Tarble cleared his throat and offered his hand. "I'm Tarble…. Prince Tarble." He said, as Kymri beamed. "Prince Tarble of Vegetasei. The whole royal sibling group is here at last. OH, Tarble, this is Son Goku, but you know him more as Kakarott. He's Raditz's brother." She said, as Tarble gaped.

"OH! The Saiyan who was sent here and didn't do the job he was told to do! I heard about you when I was really little." He said, taking the hand Goku had offered back and shaking it, as Vegeta snarled to the side.

"Yes yes, Goku, my brother, Tarble, that's the village idiot. Now, can we move on please?" he said, lifting Usagi, who was in a bit of pain, and glaring. "Tarble, you and Kymri need to come with me. Now." He said, taking off without another word.

As they followed Vegeta, Goku stared in shock. That was odd… Usagi would rarely let Vegeta do that, not to that extent anyhow… something was wrong…

In the air, Kymri looked at Vegeta and narrowed her eyes. "You know, an explanation for the rudeness would be wonderful…" she said, as he looked down and stopped, then looked to them.

"This is a family matter… my firstborn is coming right now, I can smell it on her… and I need help with her… I need you and Tarble…" he said, as Kymri gasped and nodded, motioning him to keep going then, since this was definitely a good reason to keep moving.

Tarble blinked at Vegeta and tilted his head to the side. "Um, Vegeta, you mated? OH is that Princess Serenity? Mother was always saying that you would find her…" he said, as Vegeta looked startled at him.

"What do you mean, Tarble? Explain…" he said, as Tarble blinked. "I thought you knew… Mother knew all about the Silver Millenium. She said you and Kymri were reincarnated, and she was hoping you would find what you lost again. When I got older, she told me that you lost Princess Serenity… so, I assumed that was her." He said.

Vegeta sighed and nodded, looking forward again. "This is indeed her, but her name now is Usagi. She is my wife…Although, not many people know that." Vegeta said, as Kymri smiled. She moved forward and patted Usagi's hand, who was groaning lightly, half conscious.

"Usagi sister, don't worry. We're gonna take good care of you. You have a whole family here to support you, it'll be ok." She said, as Usagi weakly opened her eyes and nodded. After a few moments, she smiled and looked to Tarble, who blinked and cleared his throat, nodding and smiling at her. Usagi giggled a bit.

"You know… you're not like Vegeta… not as harsh I mean…" she said, as Tarble blushed and Kymri laughed.

"Vegeta is a unique case, Usagi. You should know that by now." She said, making Tarble chuckle. Usagi and Vegeta's house was in view, and Kymri pointed. "Almost home, Usagi. Hang in there." She said quietly, and she soared down to get the room ready for her.


	15. Chapter 15: Android Saga

"Kymri! Hurry up! We need that Hot Water!" Vegeta called loudly, his eyes wide as he sat by Usagi's side, as she wailed in pain. "Usa-ko, breathe my love…" he whispered to her, as she whimpered in pain.

"Ve-get-a… it hurts…" she cried, as a contraction hit her, hard. Kymri flew in with hot water and rags. "Here, Vegeta! Put one on her head, to comfort her, and we'll use the others for the baby." She said, as Tarble went around gathering baby things for the new baby, when he or she arrives.

Vegeta nodded, and looked to Kymri with a solemn look. "Sister…you're a woman… when can she push?" he asked, as she blinked and frowned.

"Just because I'm a woman, Vegeta, does NOT mean I'm a doctor! I don't know if she should push yet or not!" she said, as he grumbled. "Vegeta, listen, she knows her body. When she needs to push, she will. End of story. Now be patient before I have to drag you out back and beat some sense into you before your child is born." She said, as he grumbled lightly, but got quiet, stroking Usagi's hair as he placed a warm rag on her forehead.

"Usa-ko… please, please breathe… you can do this, Usa-ko…" he said, as she gasped and sat up in shock, her lower body straining. "V-Vegeta! It's time! I need to push…!" she said, frantic, as he nodded and got behind her, supporting her so she could sit up and push.

"Ok Usagi… Just so you know, Saiyan babies are more difficult to birth than human or even Lunarian babies, because they're fighting in a way as they come out. You're going to need ALL of your strength…" Kymri said, as Tarble stood beside Kymri and blinked, his face a bit pale as he watched.

Usagi grunted… and then, as she was propped up, she began to push, HARD. She screamed, as Vegeta stroked her hair and held her hand, worry all over his face. He was pale, fearful that he was going to lose his queen…

Kymri smiled at Usagi, as she cleaned away some of the blood. "Oooh, Usagi! You're doing so good! Keep pushing! I can see hair!" she said, as Usagi looked up in shock, and then continued to push, her face red and strained with stress.

One large scream, and an exclamation of the head being out later, and Usagi leaned back against Vegeta exhausted, as Kymri cleaned up a wailing purple haired baby with a little brown tail. She looked up to Vegeta, and she chuckled.

"It's a little boy…" she said, as she looked down, then confused, she blinked. "Um… Vegeta? How many is she having?" she asked, as she handed the boy over to Tarble, who began to properly clean him up and put some clothes on the baby.

"She's having one…" Vegeta said, as Kymri shook her head and looked up in shock. "No…Vegeta. She's having another one." She said, and his jaw dropped in shock. He looked to Usagi, who was pale with exhaustion, and he shook his head.

"No… she can't… she's too tired, Kymri…" he said, as she scowled.

"Well Vegeta, it's a little late to change it now." She said, as she looked down. "I can see another head down there. Tell Usagi to push like she's never pushed before!" she said, as he nodded and whispered soothingly to her, as she leaned forward and bore down hard, pushing hard, the last effort of an exhausted woman…

"OH OH! I've got it!" Kymri exclaimed as she began to clean the second wailing child. She laughed, and looked to Vegeta. "You both lose your bets. Or win. This one's a little girl." She said, as Vegeta, in an uncharacteristic move, grinned and peered over to look at the pink-haired bundle.

"Look Usagi… it's a little girl… you did it, my love…" he said, smiling at her, as he peered at her closed eyes. "Usa-ko?" he asked, his voice getting frantic. Kymri handed the little girl over to Tarble, and moved to Usagi, shaking her lightly.

"Usagi!" she said, shaking her a bit, and looking at her, fear on her face. Had Usagi simply been unable to handle the strain of birthing two baby saiyans? Kymri was about to panic, until Usagi groaned. She let out a held breath, and she smiled. "I think she's ok…" Kymri said. "Just tired…"

Vegeta let out a breath, and stroked Usagi's face, as she blinked her eyes open, while Kymri took care of the afterbirth. Usagi smiled at Vegeta, and looked around.

"Where…where are the little ones?" she asked, as Tarble came forward with both little babies in his arms.

"Here you go, sister. They're so adorable…" he said, as he handed the little boy to Usagi and the girl to Vegeta. Usagi grinned a bit, and looked to Vegeta.

"What should we name them… I like Trunks for this one…" she said, as he nodded, and looked at the little girl, and smirked at her. She had the same harsh eyes he had.

"Chibiusa." He said, as Usagi chuckled. Chibiusa meant Little Usagi… "But, maybe we can call her Rini for short." He said, as Usagi nodded and Chibiusa gave out a good old fashioned Saiyan yell. Vegeta burst out laughing, as little Chibiusa screamed. "Quite a set of lungs on her. She'll be fine, she's gonna be a strong little princess…" he said, grinning.

Usagi looked down at the sleeping Trunks, and she chuckled lightly… "Time to call the others. They'll wanna see the little ones." She said, as Vegeta grumbled a bit, and Kymri laughed. They HAD been doing this for hours now, she was sure Goku was worried if nothing else…

So, as Vegeta and Usagi took care of their newborns, Kymri and Tarble contacted the rest of the Senshi and the Z warriors, for a party to celebrate the births of the new Prince Trunks and Princess Chibiusa of Vegetasei.

***Author's Note: Awww! Yep, Babies! And you can be sure, there's gonna be something big happening with the little ones in later chapters! Also! Part of me is thinking of crossing Cowboy Bebop in on this at some point, so, lemme know what you think of that. I think Faye would be PERFECT for Yamcha, and that Makoto would be good for Spike!**


	16. Chapter 16: Android Saga

"Oooh they're so cute"

"I wanna hold one, Daddy can I hold one!"

"Usagi, you did SO good!"

"Great job, Usagi!"

All of the senshi, and all of the Z warriors were there to celebrate the births of Vegeta and Usagi's little miracles. Michiru was holding Chibiusa with a grin on her feminine face, as Chibiusa flailed her little arms around with glee. Thanks to theirs and their mother's saiyan blood, Usagi's blood being due to her official mating, they were all pretty much healed from the trauma of birth. Usagi was up and walking around and everything, moving with Kymri to get a feast-like dinner ready for the slew of hungry Saiyans and the other humans.

There was all kinds of sushi and other smaller foods to munch on, as a turkey and a bunch of steaks cooked in the large kitchen. Lots of side dishes were on the oven, as Makoto helped Usagi and Kymri make sure everything tasted great.

Vegeta was standing around outside with Goku, Piccolo, Haruka, and Ami, who had recently been seen close to Piccolo.

"So, Vegeta, whatcha think? Do you like the fact that you're a daddy?" Goku asked, looking in to see Gohan playing with the baby Trunks.

"Of course I am, fool… They're perfect, strong, they'll make fine royalty for the Saiyan line." He said, as Piccolo smirked and Ami blinked.

"But, how did Usagi do? Was she ok?" she asked, as Haruka nodded and looked at Vegeta.

"Yes, how DID Usagi do? Any trouble? I know for a fact that Saiyan births are dangerous." She said, as Vegeta nodded, grunting lightly.

"She did very well, she was a real queen. I just wish I had a palace for her to reside in… She certainly earned it tonight…" he said, smirking lightly, as Goku grinned.

"Well, if you wanna know, we went looking for the androids… and we found them. They got away, but those two teens helped us. You know, you'd like the fight those androids gave us." Goku said, as Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of, Goku it wasn't a game. They're tough, Vegeta, just so you know. You and Usagi are going to have problems fighting them, even Goku had issues today. We barely won today, and they got by us…" Haruka said, as Vegeta nodded, and grinned a bit.

"We'll figure it out… We're Saiyan royalty after all, this won't be too hard for us…" he said, as the others looked at him and watched him, trying to figure out how he could stay so calm. Angry at the way he was acting, Haruka stalked inside, bumping into Tarble.

"Oh…my apologies…um… what was your name again?" she asked.

"Tarble, miss." He said, as she nodded.

"Right…Tarble. Vegeta's brother, right? Your brother is so aggravating, I don't understand how he can just be so dismissive over the fight like that!" Haruka ranted, as Tarble smiled.

"Oh, that's always been how Vegeta is. You see, this is his coping mechanism. He hides. He puts on a strong face even when he's scared or worried. The only exception to that rule is Usagi…he can't hide his fear of her safety. Other than that, Vegeta's just like that. You have to get used to it, like Goku has." Tarble said, as Haruka tilted her head and nodded.

"I…suppose so. I wish he would change, just a little bit, for Usagi, show her that it's ok to be scared and all…" Haruka trailed off, and Tarble grinned.

"You've never seen him alone with her. He's very gentle to Usagi… it's how our people were raised. They're harsh on the surface, but loving to the ones they're closest to… for Vegeta, that's me, Kymri, Usagi, and his children. Everyone else…he's scared of letting them close…because he doesn't want to lose them." Tarble said.

In the house, Usagi was grinning and carrying Trunks around, as the little purple haired boy laughed on her shoulder. Kymri laughed.

"He's certainly rowdy, just like his daddy. You know, they got your lunarian hair…" Kymri said, as Usagi smiled.

"I know, aren't they precious? I can't get enough of them! I can't believe that they were in my belly a half a day ago…they're a good size, for newborns." She said, as Kymri grinned.

"That's the Saiyan in them. They're fast to get to a good stage for them to take care of themselves during the full moon, and since the full moon is a few days away, then they got bigger fast. They'll slow down in growth now." Kymri said, chuckling as Trunks grabbed a strand of Usagi's hair and chewing on it happily.

"He's hungry I think… Chibiusa probably is too. If you want, I can take the food with Makoto, and you can go feed the little ones." Kymri offered, as Usagi nodded and moved to Michiru, taking Chibiusa from her and heading to the back room to feed the little ones.

About 15 minutes later, Makoto yelled out the door. "Dinner everyone!" she called, as the rampage began. All of the hungry saiyans hit the table hard and fast. Between Kymri, Vegeta, Tarble, Goku, and Gohan, the food was being devoured fast.

Mina blinked, and shouted over the din of the devouring saiyans, "HEY! Save some for the rest of us, darn it!" she glared, as they looked at her and kept eating. Mina grumbled…and grabbed an apple. With a shout, she tossed it hard at the Saiyans, grinning triumphantly as it whacked into Vegeta's head. He turned, and growled at her, glaring darkly. You don't screw around with a Saiyan's meal… She meeped, and backed up, bumping into Tien, as he chuckled.

"Miss Mina, you should be careful around Vegeta and the other Saiyans. They're pretty harsh about their food and meals…" he said, as she blushed.

"Ah… th-thanks, Tien." She said, as he gestured for her to sit at the other table there, where they began to discuss the upcoming fight with the Androids.

Ami smiled at Piccolo, leaning a bit closer to talk. "It's great that Usagi's doing so well. I wish Raye had come to see the babies, though, she's really missing out!" she said, as Piccolo looked away. "I don't think you want Raye here, Ami… I sense a darkness in her, a jealousy, raging below the surface. She's got a bad shadow to her soul, and until she learns to control that anger, she is not trustworthy." He said, as she blinked.

"But, Piccolo… She has Mamoru now. She's got what she wanted from Usagi…" Ami said, as Piccolo shook his head. "No, she hasn't. She wants to rule. She resents that Usagi is going to be the ruler of this world, and she wants to take that from her. Her marriage to Vegeta, and now the birth of the heirs, has cemented that away from her. She has no hope in getting it back, unless she takes it by force." Piccolo said, as Ami blinked in surprise.

Michiru leaned over, having been listening to Ami and Piccolo. "I don't know about you, but she has me worried. She wants nothing to do with the rest of us anymore, and Mamoru has been getting increasingly darker towards us lately, ever since Usagi married Vegeta… Well, it's worrisome, as I said. We've been watching her."

Ami blinked and nodded, sighing and looking down, Piccolo putting his arm around her comfortingly. "We'll figure it out, Ami. Don't worry about it, we'll keep the King and Queen safe."

About a minute later, Usagi came out with the babies, who were squalling a bit in her arms. She looked to Vegeta, who was still stuffing his face with Goku, and she sighed and placed Trunks in his arms as he ate. Not breaking stride, he took his free hand to hold Trunks to his shoulder as he continued chowing down with one hand.

Usagi laughed, and sat next to him with Chibiusa. He looked at the little baby with his cheeks full of food, and the little one burst out in giggles. He smirked, and ruffled her hair gently, making her giggle some more, as Trunks grabbed at the turkey leg in Vegeta's hand. He tried to put it into his mouth, as Vegeta pulled it away, and pulled a little piece of meat from the turkey bone, placing it in his mouth, making him grin and suck on the meat. Usagi was beside herself, until he explained. "Saiyans, on Vegetasei, start out on milk and red meats. He is craving what will make him grow up strong, make him into a warrior." Vegeta said.

Next thing they knew, there was a crash outside. Vegeta and Usagi rushed out, the rest of the senshi and warriors inside rushed out to follow them. Standing out there, amidst the rubble of Vegeta's gravity chamber, were Androids 17 and 18. Vegeta snarled, as he held Trunks to him protectively. Usagi cradled Chibiusa to her, as they approached…

***Author's note- Well, here they come! The Androids are finally here. Vegeta's gotta protect his new family, but will he get very far? I'm at the 20K mark in NaNoWriMo almost, 30K to go!**


	17. Chapter 17: Android Saga

"Well well, 17, look here. This must be Vegeta, and his little wifey, Dr. Gero had a full file on them, remember? He didn't have anything on the brats though…" 18 said, smirking at him, as 17 walked forward.

"I see that, 18, thank you for pointing out the obvious… Now, if you don't mind, we have a job to do. In other words, leave it be for now… We're here to take the Saiyan Royalty to the labs, like Gero has programmed us to do." He said, making Krillin step forward. "Wait, you mean he's still alive?" he asked, as 17 nodded. "Of course. He's an android…like us. He's going to live forever now. But he needs the Saiyans, so he can learn about their seemingly infinite power… it's necessary for him to survive." He said, making Ami gasp, pulling Usagi back behind the Senshi, as Michiru took Chibiusa and Haruka took Trunks from their parents, backing up protectively with the young Prince and Princess.

"Michiru, Haruka… Be careful… but guard them with everything you have…" Usagi said, as they nodded and got on Haruka's bike, driving off, the babies wailing. 18 chuckled.

"We have no use for powerless children." She said, as she moved in a flash to Usagi, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back. "We want the King and Queen of the Saiyans, and we do not plan to take no for an answer. So if you come willingly, you get to go pain-free, until Gero does what he has to do. Struggle…and you will pay for it." She said, as Usagi grunted and tried to pull her arms free.

"N-no!" she said, as Vegeta snarled and rushed forward, tossing 18 back with ease. "Keep your hands OFF of my wife…" he said, as he pulled Usagi behind him. 18 got back up darkly, and glared. "You made your choice…" she said, as she rushed again, and this time, she slammed into Vegeta full force, throwing him back.

"VEGETA!" Usagi screamed, as 18 grabbed her by the hair and tugged her off the ground. "You are coming with us." She said, as Usagi kicked her feet, screaming… and she grabbed her brooch from her pocket, and glared at her. "Eternal Neo-Moon Power, Make, UP!"

Usagi was transformed into Eternal Sailor Neo-Moon. She threw her leg up in a kick, tossing 18 back from her and landing on her feet. She then turned and looked to Vegeta, who was in Super Saiyan mode, and back on his feet. He grinned at her, as she giggled lightly, and he walked up to her to stand by her.

"If you want us, Android scum, come and get us! We'll fight you to the death!" he said, as she nodded and summoned her scepter. 18 and 17 both looked at them, and with identical smirks, they rushed forward at full strength, 17's hand pulled back to slam into Vegeta. Vegeta had no idea their power was completely hidden, and so, when he felt 17's ki rise, he looked to Usagi in fear. "Usa-ko, run!" he said, as 17 slammed Vegeta into the ground.

Usagi screamed, as Piccolo pulled her to the senshi. "Take her and hide! You guys are no match for these androids…" he said, as they nodded and began dragging Usagi away. Tien looked to Mina and smiled, softly, at her. "Be careful Mina." He said, as she nodded and they dragged Usagi off.

Goku moved to Vegeta and helped him up, trying to help keep the Androids at bay, and to keep them from following Usagi. "Vegeta, you ok?" he asked, as Vegeta grunted and glared at him. "Of course I'm ok, idiot! Now get off me and go protect my wife! For once, the bad guys aren't after you, fool!" he said, as Goku nodded, but still turned to the Androids and smirked.

"Goku, this is not your fight… We are here for Vegeta and Usagi, not you." 17 said, as Goku smirked back. "Vegeta's my friend, as is Usagi. No worries, I don't mind fighting you too, androids." He said, as 17 shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, as Goku blinked, and 17 rushed forward, as 18 took on Vegeta…

Meanwhile, Usagi was angrily thrashing in her guardians' arms. "Let me GO! Vegeta needs me!" she screamed, as they shook their heads, having trouble holding back the Neo-Moon Queen.

"Yes, but your children need YOU, Usagi! What will you do if you die, and leave them with no father or mother?" Ami asked, as Usagi turned her head to look at her. "What do you mean?" she asked, as she heard the war-cry of her husband, the cry he usually gave when he was in a difficult fight and was possibly going to die…

"Vegeta!" she cried out, and with saiyan strength, she pulled away from her friends and took off towards the battle, as fast as she could, using her flight to help her move faster than her friends could.

At the battle…

Vegeta was leaning over, blood running from his gash on his forehead, as he looked to Goku. "This is it, isn't it…" he asked, and Goku, equally wounded, grinned. "Don't be so sure, Vegeta…" he said, as two powerful ki levels approached them…

As they landed, the teens stood in front of Vegeta and Goku, facing the androids with a pair of twin smirks.

"So, Trunks, what do you think? You want 18?" she asked, as Trunks shrugged.

"Up to you, Rini… I mean, I wouldn't mind a piece of 17 myself. I've always fought better against him…" Trunks said, as she grinned. "Of course you have. He's the main fighter." She said, as he wrinkled his nose at her, pushing his purple hair out of his eyes.

"Well, go for it then, sis." He said, as she nodded, and she got a ball of Ki ready. With a grin, she ran forward and hit 18 full in the face, as 18 fell back, stunned.

Trunks grabbed his sword, and with a grunt, he forced a blast of Ki through it, shocking 17 with the force of the attack. 17 glared, and looked to 18.

"We have no information on these two, 18…" he said, as she nodded, and looked to her brother. "Well, 17, we have two options…we try and take these two down… or we move on, and go back to Gero, and ask his opinion…" she said, as 17 nodded to her and smiled serenely.

"Our best option, sister, is to go on and head back to Gero…" he said, as he looked over his shoulder, as Usagi rushed back to the scene. He grinned, and shot one energy blast at her, hitting her in the face, as she had no ability to stop it while flying, and knocking her to the ground, as she screamed in pain. Vegeta blinked, and turned, soaring to Usagi, and helping her up. "Usa-ko!" he said, as she groaned, held up by Vegeta.

17 smirked, and turned around. "Come on, let's go. We'll come back for them." He said, as 18 nodded, and they took off into the air.

As soon as they were gone, Vegeta looked to the twins, the new comers, and he narrowed his eyes. "Trunks…Rini? You're…" he said, trailing off, as they nodded. "Yes, we're your children… from the future though… it's a long story." Rini said, as Trunks nodded. As they moved, Haruka and Michiru came back, Michiru holding the babies. Usagi smiled at them, and nodded. "Thanks…" she said, tiredly.

Trunks turned to Usagi, and sighed. "You and Father and Goku should get cleaned up. You're going to need your strength… we'll stay, help protect you. But you need to get stronger…" he said, as Piccolo stepped up, and sighed. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You need the time chamber." He said, as Goku nodded.

"Yeah, the time chamber! That's perfect! We can go in pairs!" he said, as Gohan grinned "I'm coming too, Daddy!" he said, as Goku grinned.

Vegeta looked to Usagi, who nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm in too. Queen Beryl herself couldn't keep me away." She said, as Vegeta grinned and kissed her forehead. "That's my sexy, strong Queen." He said, as Usagi chuckled.

Tien looked to Mina. "You want to go in with me?" he asked, as she blushed, and nodded. "S-sure!" she said, grinning brightly.

Ami smiled as well, looking to Piccolo. "May I go with you?" she asked, as he nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of going in without you there as company." He said, making her blush.

Usagi looked on as her friends made plans to help her… "You guys… you're great friends… You're awesome…" she said, as she clung to Vegeta's armor with a contented sigh. After the plans were made, they all agreed to meet up at Kami's lookout tomorrow at dawn, so, Vegeta took Usagi and the babies in, and after getting the babies to sleep, he turned to Usagi.

She had cleaned up, her hair was hanging loose, and she was in her favorite black nightie, the silk clinging to her curves. He blinked, and smirked at her, his face looking almost like a beast, as he stalked up to her and grabbed her, lifting her by her waist and clinging her to him. She grinned at him, pressing her finger to his chest and smirking. "Now now, Vegeta… this is how we ended up with Chibiusa and Trunks…" she said, as he grinned at her and nodded, his tail winding around her leg and twisting up under her nightie, making her wriggle lightly.

"Vegeta! Stop teasing me… we need to get to sleep so we can meet at the lookout tomorrow…" she said, grinning. He shook his pointy hair, and he leaned forward, kissing her fiercely. As they parted, he licked his lips, tasting her candy sweet flavor on his lips.

"You taste like honey and sugar…" he said, as she blushed at him. She trailed her fingers on his bare chest, and lightly licked her lips, as she lowered her head down to nibble his neck serenely, her tongue trailing on his collarbone. He groaned, and he pressed her to the bed, his knee rising up, and touching into her wetness. She sighed contentedly and arched her back into the bed, her eyes glazing over.

"Ve-ge-ta…" she said, groaning. He smirked at her, and he licked her lips, moving his head down and trailing on her chest. She groaned, and she laced her fingers into his hair, as he moaned and grabbed her tail, making her back arch again. He grinned, as he played with her tail, and he snuggled her long blond locks lovingly.

"Usagi… I think… I think it's time we allowed for a ceremony. Like you wanted before, but I didn't want it… You've been so good to me, Usa-ko, I want to give you the ceremony you always wanted. So… After we finish at Kami's Lookout… I want a wedding, to make you officially mine to all of our friends and family. Is that ok…?" he asked, as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Vegeta…that sounds…wonderful." She said, as he hugged her to him, making love to her well into the night.


	18. Chapter 18: Android Saga

Usagi awoke the next morning draped in her lover's arms. He was snoring lightly, making her chuckle as she carefully tried to pull herself out of the tangle of limbs so she could go make breakfast and check on the little ones, who had slept like angels, surprisingly. She had been worried about the late night crying, since Vegeta was not the kind of guy who seemed like he'd be ok getting up at the crack of dawn changing a diaper.

However, Usagi and Vegeta weren't gonna have to worry about the babies for a while, since they were going to train to fight the Androids. In fact, Bulma and Chi Chi had seemed more than willing to take the little ones and hide at Capsule Corps until they were all done training.

She smiled, and headed to check on the babies. They were just starting to stir, and she smiled brightly as she changed their diapers and got them in their pink and blue onesies. She then lifted them, and after a moment, she put them in the kitchen with her, in a pair of swings that she had gotten for her baby shower. Thank goodness there had been a plethora of presents from Bulma…

She then began to fry up some bacon, as the smell wafted through the house and into the bedroom…

Vegeta awoke to the scent of frying pig meat, his favorite thing aside from a well-cooked steak. He sniffed the air, as his stomach let out a loud growl, and he smirked. Usagi must be cooking breakfast. Thoughtful woman, although she still had a few things to learn. He had the mind to teach her those things… in a good way of course. Like, you don't leave your Saiyan male unattended the morning after ravenous lovemaking… it just leaves him horny and wanting more…

Letting out a small breath, he pulled himself out of the blankets and grabbed a towel, heading to the shower before breakfast. After he got in, he let the water hit his muscles and relax them ever so slightly. Thank god for hot water, that's all he had to say to that. Thinking, he let himself smile as he thought about yesterday. Usagi had come up with their son's name, something about it being short for Torunn Kusuu, a previous family member of hers. She wouldn't go further, but perhaps it was her father…

He smirked, and he washed his hair with the shampoo Usagi had bought, something about it being a masculine scent that she couldn't get enough of… that was enough for him. He planned for one good romp before he headed to Kami's Lookout after all.

And now was as good a time as any.

Leaving the towel behind, he headed to the kitchen, where his wife was laying out a morning food spread of epic proportions. He grinned, and he snuck up behind her, lifting her up and setting her on her butt on the kitchen table. She squeaked as the dishes clattered lightly, and she peered at Vegeta, as she scowled. "Vegeta! The kids are right here…" she said, as he grinned, using a light Ki wave to turn the babies around, as Usagi blinked in surprise.

"That's cheating, Vegeta…" she said, as he grinned.

"I've never been fair, onna…" he said, as she laughed and nodded, as he leaned down and had his way with her.

Hours later…

Usagi and Vegeta arrived at Kami's Lookout after dropping the kids off with Bulma. Apparently Tien and Mina, not wanting to wait, had gone in first, and could be out at any time, since they weren't planning to be in there the full year.

Vegeta leaned against a pillar as Usagi went up to Michiru and Haruka, who were leaning on the balcony nearby.

"Haruka, have you seen Raye? She's supposed to be here, isn't she?" she asked, as Haruka sighed, and pulled Usagi to the side. "Usagi, Queen, I'm here as your friend and advisor… do not trust Raye. She's not… normal… as of late, and she's been making me and Michiru worry. She has no idea that you have given birth, and we're going to keep an eye on her, make sure she's still to be trusted. In the meantime… don't give her any information…" Haruka said, as Usagi gasped, but nodded, heading to Goku and Gohan, who were looking forward to this training almost as much as Vegeta and she were. She smiled as Goku waved brightly, and grinned at her.

"Usagi! Hey, you ready to train?" he asked, as she nodded enthusiastically. "You bet! I've been ready since we decided to go in here!" she laughed, as the doors opened.

Tien had Mina in his arms, and she was passed out. He looked a bit worried, as they all turned to look at the two. "I…I accidentally blasted her to get free of her Venus Love-me Chain. She de-transformed and hasn't woke up…" he said, as Ami ran forward and took control, trying to see what exactly was wrong.

"She should be fine, Tien, she seems to have a mild concussion and a few bruises is all. Honestly, I think she just may be in shock. She's not used to people breaking her chain, it's a big hit to her ego." She said, as he nodded, setting her down to rest.

Usagi sighed, and looked to Vegeta, who nodded at her. "Come on, Usa-ko. Let's go. We need to be out so that we can take care of the kids." He said, as she nodded, and followed him as he went in. As soon as they were in, the doors shut behind them, and the gravity increased, making Usagi gasp as the air left her lungs in a rush.

"Vegeta…" she gasped, as he put his arms under her to help her up.

"You'll get used to it in a moment, Usa-ko… give your body time to get adjusted." He said, as he helped her stand fully. She leaned heavily on him, as he kissed her forehead. "You know I love you, right Usa-ko?" he asked, as she nodded. "Y-yes?" she said, as he grinned, and he lifted her in the air, and tossed her up, making her scream and use her Ki to hover, glaring down at him.

"Vegeta! That's not nice!" she scowled, as he chuckled at her and grinned. "Usa-ko, our enemies are not fair, and this isn't a vacation… come on, get ready, because I'm about to give you the fight of your life." He said, as she blinked. He then soared up to her, and fired a volley of energy blasts at her, as she dodged and maneuvered her way around them, her body twisting in the air.

"Come on, love, you can do better than that." She said, as he grinned and got behind her with a laugh, poking her in the small of her back, as she grumbled and swung the air behind her, as he was already gone.

He sneered from the left. "Usagi, you need to do better than this…" he said, as she turned her head and grinned. "You got it…" she said, as she took off after him with a laugh.

Outside the Time Chamber, Mina was coming to. She blinked, as Kymri arrived with Tarble, and she tilted her head to the side. Looking at Mina, Kymri snickered, as a dark bruise was visible on Mina's shoulder.

"Mina, so, you got lucky huh?" she said, as Mina blushed and Tien looked away.

"Um, well, we got close in there…" Tien said, as Mina nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, we did." She grinned, as he let out a nervous laugh. Ami grinned, looking up to Piccolo, and blushing herself.

"You may as well tell them now, Ami. I mean, there's no better time to do so." He said, not looking up, as Ami nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well, I wanted to wait for Usagi to get here, but since she and Vegeta rushed into the Time Chamber…well… Let's just say that this is as good a time as any… Piccolo and I have decided that this is a good time to make our relationship official with a marriage ceremony…" she said, as the news sunk in to their friends.

"Oh my god!" Mina said, grabbing her friend in an air removing hug, and swaying her back and forth. She laughed a bit, as Ami grinned and patted her head.

"Now, calm down, Mina! It's exciting sure, but I'd rather wait to celebrate until after Usagi is out of the chamber… after all, it's her fault Piccolo and I met in the first place… I mean, if she hadn't helped Goku fight him, and if he hadn't caught me, then things could have gone much differently. It's amazing how someone who starts as your enemy can become your best friend." She said, as Mina nodded and grinned.

"Isn't that the truth, Ami-chan? I mean, it's great, you and Usagi are gonna be happy in your own little houses, tending to little ones and playing games with them, that sounds like it's wonderful." Mina said, looking up wistfully, as Tien pulled her back against his chest, smiling. "You'll have that someday too, Mina… I guarantee it." He said, as she blushed and nodded.

As they were talking, Chibiusa and Trunks arrived, looking at the others with an odd look. "Hey, so, did we miss something?" Rini asked, as Ami blushed. "I'll explain in a little bit…" she said, as Trunks grinned.

"I told you, Rini, Ami and Piccolo were gonna get married sometime soon in this time." He said, as she grumbled at him.

"I remembered, twin, you don't have to rub it in…" she said, as he smirked at her. "I know, just reminding you." He said, as she grinned, and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever… So, have Mother and Father already gone in?" Trunks asked, as they nodded.

"Yeah. They'll be in there a while…" Mina grinned, as Trunks nodded. "Well, father would rather have his hair shaved bald than cut out on a training session, SO… yeah." He said, looking to the door…

Now it was a waiting game…

***Author's Note: There, a quick fix to why Trunks is still named Trunks, lmao. Honestly, I hadn't thought about it, but it's nice to have a reason for it. Besides, it boosted my word count. . SO, next chapter: In the Time Chamber!**


	19. Chapter 19: Android Saga

In the time chamber, Usagi and Vegeta, for what had been half a day outside, had been in there for 6 months in the chamber. If they had been alone, they weren't sure if they would have made it… but together, they were fine. In fact, they were doing pretty good as of late, especially with the training they had been doing. Vegeta had ascended to the level of Super Saiyan Level 2, while Usagi had hit a new plateau in her training as well, however, she couldn't seem to get any farther, much to her chagrin.

"This is getting old…" she grumbled, as she pushed her silver hair out of her eyes and glared. Her outfit was the same as before, with the exception of a solid white skirt. Vegeta chuckled, and flew down to Usagi with a grin.

"You, my beloved, are impatient. This does not happen overnight. You need to keep pushing. You're not a natural born saiyan after all, the fact that you can access this power in itself is amazing to me." He said, making her sigh in frustration.

"But Vegeta… I don't know what I'm supposed to do to FIX this… to hit that ascension like you did. I've been training just as hard as you, just as long, and still, nothing…" she said, as he growled.

"Listen, I've explained it a dozen times… you need to be tougher, harsher, more like metal, in order to ascend… I can't help you get there… and if you're going to complain, then I WILL leave you in here to train alone. I can fight the Androids… can you?" he asked, making her gasp lightly, and turn to glare at him.

"In fact, I'm the only hope our children have right now… how does THAT make you feel, Usagi? Weak? Useless? Because that's how you're behaving! Like a STUPID, USELESS WOMAN who's only goal is to get on my nerves!" he said, causing Usagi to suck in her air, and stomp up to him, pulling her fist back and slamming it into his jaw.

His head whipped back, and he sneered at her. "Was that all? I've had bees sting me harder than that… They did more damage too, now that I think about it." Vegeta smirked, as she huffed lightly, and brought her knee up to hit him where it would really hurt, making him block her and toss her back with a grin.

"Pathetic." He said, watching her get to her feet, and look down. He didn't expect her to start to cry though… He got quiet, and tilted his head. "Usa-…" he started, as she looked up, her eyes a glaring red color due to rage.

She flew forward, and brought her leg up to his face, kicking him so hard she sent him across the chamber. He sat up, spitting out a mouthful of blood, as she stalked closer to him, her hair flickering to a blond color, and starting to stand up and spike out ever so slightly. He took a good look at her eyes, and he gulped lightly. Oh great… she was going super saiyan… like him. He got to his feet, just in time to fend off an energy blast directed at his face. "Usagi! Stop it!" he growled, as her eyes went teal, and her body pulsed with energy. She howled in anger at him, and soared forward, her hands in fists as she began trying to punch him with everything she was worth. He blocked her to the best of his ability, but he could only do so much. He grunted lightly as she struck him in his armor multiple times, causing him to finally have to retreat and back up, and plan another way of subduing her…

Usagi rushed forward, blind rage coursing through her body, as she lunged for Vegeta. Right as she was about to hit him, he powered up to ascended and got behind her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her back, as she struggled, making him have to use his full strength just to get her to calm down for a moment so he could speak.

"USA-KO! I was provoking you on purpose! Calm yourself! Usagi listen to me, I was pushing you, testing you! Remember what I said, I can't make you push past that plateau you were on? Well I couldn't but I was able to make you push through it yourself!" he said, as she blinked, and looked at him…then shuddered, her energy gone from her first transformation into that form. She ended up laying on the ground in her training shorts and her black sports bra, her hair loose and her face tired.

"Vegeta…?" she asked, as she looked up at him. He tilted her face up and smiled at her. "Yes, Usagi?" he asked her. And then, she pulled her arm back and smacked him across the face.

"If you ever say those things again, I'll castrate you." She said simply, as he smirked at her, her hand print red across his cheek.

"I'd expect nothing less from you." He said, as he helped her to her feet and chuckled. "So, get up. You need rest, and food. I'm sure we have food already prepared from dinner a few nights ago, all you need to do is rest." He said, as he used his free arm to sweep under her knees and lift her, making her giggle lightly as he planted a kiss to her forehead, heading inside the building.

As Vegeta heated up food, Usagi headed for the bathroom, and lay down in the tub, filling it full of warm water and scented suds. Ah, one of the luxuries of a princess, no, a queen… she could take as many bubble baths as she needed to feel better. As she grinned up at the ceiling, she allowed her eyes to drift shut, as she dozed off in the tub.

Her sleep was less than peaceful…

As she walked down the aisle, her husband and King at her side, she looked up, her eyes on the moon. She then sighed, and looked at her guard… Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Tarble, and Kymri were all at their posts, along with her senshi, to guard her and keep her safe from harm, along with Vegeta. Goku was on a special mission…travel to the Moon, and gather the pieces of the former Queen's palace, with the help of a few others, to make sure that the new Silver Millenium was as true to old as humanly possible.

Serenity waved to her kids, both around 6 now. They grinned and waved back, in their royal garb, as she sighed contentedly, and looked up at Vegeta. She leaned up to kiss him, and as the two locked their lips in an embrace, there was a blast, a pair of red eyes and a deep voice, and a tail with a syringe on the end of it began to devour her friends. As her and Vegeta parted, their kingdom fell apart, and a single tear fell from her eye…

And she awoke with a gasp, having slid under the water. She sat up, choking on water, as Vegeta rushed in, kneeling next to her and patting her back, concerned.

"Usa-ko, what is it?" he asked, as Usagi looked at his face. A face, moments ago, she had seen blasted apart in front of her very eyes… She closed her eyes and wiped away the stray tears, as he held her wet form to him.

"I had a dream… or maybe a premonition… I don't know. All I know is that it was absolutely petrifying… You were there…it was the future. And all of a sudden, we were being destroyed, and the world fell apart around us…" she said, shuddering, as Vegeta clung to her, holding her tight to him.

"It was a dream Usa-ko… I would never let anything happen to you. It's my job to keep you safe and well…" he said, as she nodded, and blinked back tears.

"But Vegeta, what if you can't stop something like that? What if it really is our destiny to be so happy, just to have it ripped from us…" she said, as he stopped her.

"No. I don't believe that and I won't let you believe that either. You're the Queen of Vegetasei and the Moon, anything is possible to you… you just have to believe in it…" he said, as she nodded, leaning against his chest as he grabbed her a towel.

"Here… get dry. I'll have food waiting on you for when you get out of that water and want to eat." He said, as she nodded gratefully, grabbing the towel and getting to her feet, drying off.

As Usagi dried off, Vegeta stood outside the door, looking down. He didn't dare tell her that he had been having the same dream, nor would he tell her that he too feared that it was a premonition of things to come. Usagi needed to focus, and besides, this was ammo for him to get stronger. He could and would use this as his firepower to defeat all that stood in the way of him and his Queen.

He headed to the kitchen, just as Usagi came out, her hair wrapped in a towel precariously, as she did her best to dry it. Vegeta chuckled and handed her a bowl of rice, to her surprise.

"You said you weren't going to cook." She said, as he shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you. I know I'm not very good at this but I thought that a few lessons from Makoto would help with that, and I think it did." He said, as Usagi grinned and nodded. She placed a spoonful of the rice in her mouth and chewed… and she grinned. "OooHH! This is GOOD!" she exclaimed, as Vegeta smirked, digging into his food as well, satisfied with the fact that he had in fact cooked edible food.


	20. Chapter 20: Majin Vegeta Saga Begins

The next day, the doors opened to the Hyperbolic time chamber, and Usagi and Vegeta stepped out, smirks on their faces. Goku grinned, and looked to them. "So, how'd it go? Did you get stronger?" he asked, as Usagi nodded, and Vegeta made a noise at him. 

"Obviously, fool. It's Usagi and myself, of course we're stronger." He said, as Goku grinned brightly.

"Good, I'd hate for you to have wasted your time. Gohan and I are next." He said, as Vegeta stopped him, watching as Usagi got pulled to the side by her little friends. "Kakarott… Usa-ko and I have been having odd premonitions… it's something I wanted you aware of… I don't think these androids are the end of our threat…" he said, as Goku nodded, before turning to head into the Time chamber.

As he turned, Vegeta stopped him again. "I think everyone should be out here… I know, Usagi and I are not 'officially' married to most of you… and it's not fair to her. I care too much about Usa-ko to have her not be able to celebrate this fully… besides, to all of you, she's now Queen, whether it's official or not. So… I'm going to ask her, in front of all of you, to marry me in public as soon as this deal with the androids is done." He said, as Usagi gasped.

Goku stared, as Rini and Trunks both grinned and gave each other knowing looks. The senshi squealed in giddy glee, as Usagi nodded to him in shock, surprised he had brought it up in front of the others.

Later, Vegeta and Usagi headed out to look for the Androids… since, you know, that was the whole reason they had gone in the chamber in the first place. Confident they could take them on by themselves, they went searching for them. They were expecting to find the two near a big city…they were not expecting to find their clothes, and only their clothes, and an odd green being standing around…

Usagi looked around, before looking to the man and blinking. "Hey, where are the androids? Did you stop them all by yourself?" she asked, as the creature looked at her, and turned his body.

"Are you speaking to me?" it asked, as Usagi nodded.

"Yes, did you stop them? Cool, that's a big help!" she said, as she went over, about to offer her hand, until Vegeta moved fast and stopped her, pulling her behind him.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" she asked, as the creature grinned. Vegeta glared at it, and let his eyes go to Usagi. "You need to stop and feel… The androids are still here…he's just absorbed them or something, can't you feel it?" he asked, as she gasped and closed her eyes, opening them in a hurry and backing up.

"How is that possible?" she asked, as Vegeta shook his head and glared. "No idea…but stay back from him…" he said. The creature stood, as Vegeta stood his ground against him.

"I'm Cell… From the memories I got from the androids, you must be Vegeta and Usagi. For the record, you don't have to worry about Gero anymore, he's dead. Those two killed him and released me. And now, I'm here, but not to kill you, oh no, I have something even better in mind. Instead, I plan to destroy your precious planet, and then, the rest of the galaxy, moving on and on until finally, I am the supreme being of all time, and everything will be mine…" he said.

"But, there'll be nothing left! Why destroy that which you want to be in charge of?" Usagi asked, as Cell laughed at her.

"Simply put, little girl, it's all about power. I have the power, and you do not. Your whole world is going to fall apart at my feet…" he laughed, as Vegeta picked up Usagi and lifted her, flying back and looked to Cell.

"Usagi, I want you to go and warn the others. I will take care of this guy…." Vegeta said, as Usagi shook her head fiercely.

"No, Vegeta, you can't! You're not strong enough to do this alone-…"

"GO!" he screamed, as she took off and headed back to Kami's lookout. Vegeta looked over to Cell, and grinned darkly at him. "It's just you and me, now Cell. Bring it on." Vegeta said, as Cell laughed at him.

"You really think you can take me on all by yourself? Please! You can try… you'll die, but feel free to try." Cell sneered, as Vegeta grinned and took off towards him, launching a volley of energy blasts at him.

Usagi returned to Kami's Lookout out of breath and close to fainting. "Hurry, he's going to need your help! Androids are gone, killed by Cell, an evil creature who wants to destroy the whole universe! Help Vegeta!" she said, panting, as she sank to her knees and her senshi came up to catch her. She leaned against Haruka, who told her to calm down, and she tried to get back up.

"I have to get back, Vegeta needs me…" Usagi said, tired, as she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to the edge of the lookout, leaping off and taking off towards where she had left Vegeta, her senshi and the others behind her, following.

"USAGI! SLOW DOWN!" Piccolo said, as they all struggled to keep her fast pace. Usagi blinked, as she passed the main rock formation that Vegeta had been near when she had left him. She gasped… there was blood all over the ground…

"V-vegeta?" she called, looking for him, her face white. She turned her head, trying to find any sign of her King. Her head whipped to the left, and she saw him…

"VEGETA!" Usagi screamed, as she rushed forward. He was in his regular form, and his face bloody and bruised. He was strung up by his arms, his body limp on the rock that he was held against. Usagi flew over to him, and pulled the vines used to hold him there off, and he fell limp against her form, as she held him up. She sobbed as she clung to him, her head falling into the crook of his neck.

Behind her, Cell began to laugh…

She turned fast, as Cell smirked, and moved to her friends. One by one, they were killed. As the future changed, Rini and Trunks faded from existence, not surviving past their first year now. Cell absorbed Piccolo, Haruka, Michiru, Tien… everyone was gone except for her.

Usagi blinked, tears coming to her eyes… she set her husband down, kissing him, as she turned into Neo Queen Serenity… She grabbed her scepter… and she swung it at Cell, knocking him back. She then flew into battle with Cell, her face a mask of sorrow and death. She was ready to die to save the rest of the planet…

At that moment, Sailor Saturn appeared… with her silence glaive, she marked the end of an era… As Usagi was thrown to the ground, her eyes dull, Vegeta awoke…

He awoke to the sight of his wife and friends being dead.

He stared, as Cell rose in the air triumphantly, and he closed his eyes in pain. Until, a voice came to him in his head…

*Vegeta… would you like…the power to stop cell?* it asked, as he looked around, trying to find the source.

*Answer me, Vegeta. Would you like the power to stop Cell, to ascend to a higher power? Agree to my terms…and the power will be yours…* it said, as Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, I want the power…" he said.

In a blast of light, as if he were standing below a lab, Vegeta was suspended in the air, screaming in agony. He didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was that things were becoming clear. He was dark, evil, and that was how it was meant to be, now and forever… He tried to fight the evil, the darkness… but in the end, the evil won. The evil became his soul.

He grinned darkly to Cell, and flew up to him, healed and ready for action. He grabbed Cell by the throat, and he squeezed, tight, on his throat. Cell gagged, unable to break the grip held by Vegeta. Vegeta laughed, almost a cackle, and he got in Cell's face.

"It's a good thing I'm playing your side now, maybe your death won't be as painful…" Vegeta said, as he grinned. "Oops, nevermind. It will be painful." He said, as he plunged his hand into Cell's innards, and grabbed a fistful of Cell's innards, pulling them out and removing them from his body. He pushed the hand to Cell's mouth, and shoved them down his throat.

"Here you go, Cell… eat yourself, I want to see you devour yourself, Cell! You're going to kill YOURSELF." He said, as Cell gagged and vomited up the bits he had eaten. As he used one energy blast to disintegrate Cell, down to his last cell, Kymri flew up. She gasped at the sight, her brother, bloody, blasting away Cell. He hadn't been this bloodthirsty in ages…

In front of Vegeta, Sailor Galaxia and Babidi appeared, smirking at Vegeta. The Silver Crystal rolled from Usagi's grasp, as it began to glow. Vegeta turned around, smirking to Kymri… with a big black M on his forehead.

"Goodbye, sister…I have better things to do than stay here…" Vegeta said, as he was teleported away by Galaxia and Babidi.

With a bit of his power though, the Silver Crystal revived Usagi…

And from other world, Piccolo, Tien, and the other senshi were looking down, trying to think of a way to help…

But, who could think of a way to stop…Majin Vegeta?


	21. Chapter 21: Author's Note

QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I hadn't gotten to update this sooner! When I started writing this, I was doing it for NaNoWriMo, and didn't think it'd be a big hit. I was wrong, obviously! In that timeframe, I've had a daughter, August 7 of last year, 2011, was when she was born. I haven't had much time to write. Well since SO many of you want more, I'm going to continue this until it's done. No more beating around the bush!

Expect the next chapter by no later than tomorrow. HOPEFULLY I can have it up today. We'll see. Anyways, glad you've enjoyed it so far!


	22. Chapter 22: Majin Saga ends

**Author's Note: OMG…. It's been AGES since working on this! I apologize if it's a little jumpy from where I left off, It's been over a year and I just re-read all of it to get a gist of where I was in the story. My GOAL is to wrap this up before March… but knowing my time constraints that's not going to happen, LMAO. But I'll see what I can do! **

****Note anything with stars over it is something where I'm taking a wild guess at if I got it right in spelling or not. Sorry if I misspelled!**

**Inspiration for this chapter: DJ got us falling in love again & Hey there Delilah.**

~~~~Days Later~~~~

Usagi stared out the window, her babies sleeping in their bassinettes. She let one single tear fall down her cheek… She missed her mate… his heartbeat, his scent on his pillow in their bed was like a tease of something missing… All she wanted was him home…But she couldn't go out to find him herself. She had to stay here and take care of the babies. She just… She was aching to go look for him!

Standing, she headed to the Television. She hadn't left the house since then… She had watched Vegeta kill Cell… and the world was already moving on. The next Martial Arts Tournament was about to start…

She sat, lifting the remote and turning to the channel… Vegeta would be pissed if he ever found out that she was so busy crying over him that she didn't go to the tournament, and get a sitter. There were plenty of people who'd love to watch the twins, hell ChiChi was having major baby fever.

As the tournament began, she sat back, the baby monitor on her waist letting her know her angel Saiyan babies were still safe and sound. As the fighting began, she dozed…

She dreamed. She dreamed of finding Vegeta, and that he was normal, nor the hardened prince, but her beloved from the days of Silver Millenium. They were happy… It was the life she should have had, but had been stolen from her… by someone familiar, a raven haired woman who had dark flames…

As she woke to the sounds of her children crying, she hurried to their bassinettes, not looking at the TV at first. Making them a couple of bottles, she fed then one after the other, then lay them back to rest a little more. As she did, she caught a glimpse of the TV…

"Vegeta…" she whispered, seeing her mate… and the destruction he had left in his wake. It was massive, and her mind was quickly made up. Calling ChiChi, she arranged for her friend to watch her children, and she packed their diaper bags. She quickly flew them over to the Son residence, and then, with a quick wave, she was off, heading to the World Martial Arts Tournament…

At the Tournament, Usagi landed, looking for Vegeta. H was pretty easy to spot, covered in blood, debris around him like a bad horror movie… Her Vegeta… but gone terribly evil. He turned his eyes to her, and she cringed. This was not the man she loved… this was Vegeta, after Frieza had warped him. This was Vegeta as if he had been all alone on Frieza's ship without Kymri or herself or Goku to help him. This was the Saiyan Prince…

She shuddered, and took a step towards him, his eyes glinting in malice at her. "Vegeta-sama… My saiya-no Ouiji**… Talk to me please!" she said, her skirt billowing behind her in the breeze of the chaos, her hair falling a bit loose from her usual meatball head style.

He said nothing, he was as still as a statue. Yet, Usagi couldn't help but think that her prince was still there, waiting for her to help him… She reached her hand out, to try and caress his cheek…

And he grabbed her hand before she could touch him, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Do not touch me…" he snarled. She stepped back, trying to pull her hand from his grasp, making him growl.

"Vegeta, who did this to you?" she cried out, sorrow in her voice.

"Me. I wanted you to know how it felt, Serenity." The voice that had haunted her dreams from the past had a dark tone to it. She turned slightly, and was face to face with Raye. She had a scarlet dress on, her nails were a deep blood red, and her hair was long, and streaming into her face. She stepped forward, dark flames surrounding her and Vegeta.

"You took Mamoru away from me… Endymion was MY love. And instead of me, all he wanted was you. He wanted you so bad that he let himself waste away once he found you mated to that Ape. I couldn't change his mind… all he desired was YOU. And it wasn't fair. My queen, Metallia, showed me Babidi, a wizard who could help me. I got him to show me his power… and then I stole it, and killed him. His stupid creature, something he called Buu, will never awaken… but no matter. I have your love now. And like you did to me, I'll keep him mine, forever. And all you're going to be able to do is watch from Snake Way as I keep him as my pet." Raye smirked, as she reached a hand out and grabbed Usagi's brooch locket. As Usagi tried to grab it back, Raye tossed it, and it flew out hard and fast into the ocean on the shore-line.

Usagi wrenched her hand free from Vegeta, and backed up. After a moment, she turned, and headed for the back of the Tournament hall, to find Goku, Tien, Piccolo, Ami, SOMEONE. It was then that she felt the cold metal as it pierced her flesh.

She gasped, her knees gave out, and the sword fell from Raye's hands and out of Usagi's body. It clanked to the ground, and Raye laughed, darkness in her voice.

"I did it. And this time, you won't be able to resurrect, because the Silver Crystal is GONE!" she laughed darkly. She looked at Vegeta, as Usagi finally collapsed in a pool of her blood, and called him to her. "Come on, Prince of the Saiyans, we still have two loose ends to get rid of. Then you can be free to take over this silly planet…" she smirked, as he stood deathly still.

He stared as Usagi's life began to slip away… and he whispered one word.

"Usagi?"

**Cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN! Nah, I won't do that this time. LMAO**

"USAGI!" Vegeta cried out, and he knelt beside her as her life drained from her body. She didn't even see him… He snarled, and looked at Raye, who was in shock.

"This isn't possible! You can't break my spell that easy!" she said, backing up, but Vegeta stood faster than she could, and grabbed her wrist, breaking it in one firm grip.

"Your spell is nowhere near the power that Babidi's spell would have been… you were a fool for trying this with him dead…" he said. He charged up an energy blast, and aimed it right for her heart.

Raye panicked. She smirked, "You kill me and you'll never save your princess, your 'Queen'. I can get her locket back, you just have to let me live!" she said, as he finished charging up the energy. It turned the area black from it's power, leaving his face silhouetted in blue and black.

"I don't think so…" he snarled, as he pushed the energy ball through her body, as she screamed in agony. He dropped her in disgust, letting her body hit the ground with a wet thump. The Majin mark was gone now… With Raye gone, he turned to Usagi, dying behind him on the floor, and he pulled her to his chest, kneeling.

The saiyan prince broke down that day… That day, the Prince cried true tears of despair and loss.

And that day was when he discovered the power of love and miracles.

As one of his tears hit her wound, it summoned from his body and hers, a new crystal… blood red, like a ruby. It shined a brilliant light, and he couldn't help but stare. As this crystal shimmered, it healed Usagi's body, and clad Vegeta in his princely garb.

Usagi's clothing shifted for a moment, first becoming Sailor Moon, then Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, and now… Galactic Supreme Lunar Moon. Her outfit was clad with the saiyan royal symbols on it, and it included a cape, lace-blue skirt, and high red heeled boots.

After shifting to her new Senshi uniform, she was in her Queen Serenity garb. She awoke, and smiled at Vegeta, kissing him softly. As she did so, the ground below then shook lightly… and they were surprised to see Sailor Saturn. She swung her glaive down, and the people of the Tournament who had been killed, including the Z warriors and the Scouts, were all brought back.

"Queen Serenity, King Vegeta, it's time. It's time for you to take your place as the rulers of the Silver Millenium. A threat that you have been fighting for years, Queen Metallia, is returning, and you must be strong. Your crystal palace is rising from the ocean as we speak, where Dark Mars threw your Silver Crystal. Go now, and prepare. You are now the rulers of this planet, and this galaxy. Rule it well, sovereign leaders…" she said, as she was reborn in a flash of purple light.

The looked at each other. They had one another back, but for how long? How were they going to rule the whole galaxy?


End file.
